


Power Me With Your Soul

by JamesJenkins9



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Action, Alternate Ending, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Drama, Erotica, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Psychological Drama, Science Fiction, Secret Crush, Seduction, Some Humor, Superheroes, Unhealthy Relationships, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Harry's illness begins to show coupled with immense stress and personal trauma. Peter comes to offer support and stand by him while his friend's condition increasingly worsens. Reluctant yet devoted, Peter resolves to help save his life, in the process repressed passions and desires will rise that will either bring them closer together or make them become enemies.





	1. Chapter 1

Concern and trepidation crawled over Peter Parker's insides as he took the first elevator he could get up to his friend Harry Osborn's office.  
It had been so long since he'd seen let alone talked to his old boyhood friend.  
Peter knew Harry was under immense pressure- the death of his unloving perfectionist-crazed Dad, suddenly becoming heir to OsCorp, he couldn't fathom it all as the ding sounded for the top floor.  
Exhaling nervously, Peter exited the elevator and walked towards Harry's office, unprepared for what he was about to see.

Harry was on the floor crying, he had papers thrown all over the place, books where knocked off the hardwood shelf. All the pressure got to him, and the death of his Dad, just made it worse.

Peter was fixed dead in stance as he saw Harry weeping deeply, his office a wreck. He quickly rushed to his friend's side and knelt beside him, while still cautious.  
"Harry! It's okay I'm here," he said low not knowing how he'd react. When Harry lifted his head up to him, the deathly pale bloodshot face nearly made him yelp in fear.  
"God, Harry what happened?" Peter asked holding his friend close as he lead him to his leather chair to sit.

Harry didn't answer instead he just sat in the chair shaking, he hadn't slept that much anyone could tell as he had dark bags under his eyes.  
He sighed softly taking a deep breath and looking at Peter, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this" he mumbled softly.

Peter reached into the nearby mini-fridge for a bottle of water which he opened and placed on Harry's desk.  
"Hey, hey-don't worry. You know I'm here for you. Please...talk to me Hare," Peter said almost at a loss for words.  
Harry really looked like the living dead only the reality was more bone-chilling than any movie.  
Though a cold sweat came upon him, Peter waited patiently for Harry to open up to him.

Harry looked at the water and sighed "It just the pressure ya know..." He sounded like he was gonna continue but he thought it be best not too.

Peter looked down at the floor both out of sadness and understanding. It had only been a year since he lost his uncle Ben, the closest person he ever had as a father-figure-but a more noble guy than Harry's father had been.  
He took Harry's clammy hands into his own and bid him to look into his eyes.  
"Listen to me. You made it through so much Hare...you're Dad was a son of a bitch not to see how amazing you are. Don't let the drama from the past beat you up, you're CEO of OsCorp now. I know you can do great things..." Tears almost welling in Peter's brown eyes as he finished speaking.  
He nudged the bottle closer to Harry. "Please...for me."

Harry blushed a bit it ad felt as if a thousand pounds have been lifted off his chest, just by those few words "Okay Pete," he said smiling softly "I will try not too."

Peter smiled, his hands not letting go of Harry's almost as if he didn't want to.  
"You're my best friend man, if anything happened to you...I don't know how I could go on." He almost couldn't believe those words passed his lips while they were sincere.  
"Tell me what else is happening Hare." Peter knew aside from the stress something else was eating at Harry's heart, soul and very mind.

"I..... I'm a little bit sick..... but its nothing to worry about..... i missed you buddy."  
He looks at him with a warm look and squeezes peters hand gently with a small smile on his face.

Peter is unsure how to take his friend's behavior. Although he looked horrible, he was still the friend from boyhood he missed so much.  
Harry's very touch causing ripples under his skin to spread all over him.  
"I've missed you too man..." he wasn't able to speak another word for a minute but a question preyed on his mind.  
"Do you want to go out...for lunch I mean?"

Harry looks away for a few seconds then back at Peter "yea..... sure... maybe it'll help me get some life back."  
Harry nods gently, still looking at Peter.  
He takes a deep breath and rises to his feet slowly. Holding onto the desk to keep his balance.

Peter offered Harry support lest he fall down. His detached vibes were so strange, it was not like Harry at all.  
With the loss of his anything but loving Dad and taking the reins of 𝒪𝓈𝒞𝑜𝓇𝓅- it had to be draining for anybody.  
Peter offered Harry a reassuring smile as they slowly left his office and Harry called for his limo to meet them in the parking lot.

Harry hold onto Peter's right shoulder as they rode down the elevator to the parking lot.  
Quiet elevator music plays in the background as Harry looks at the dirty floor.

Peter nudged Harry's right foot with his own, still keeping his warm welcoming smile up in hopes it would melt the troubled almost toxic exterior encapsulating Harry.  
"Hey, whatever's bothering you, you can tell me."  
Locking eyes together, he nodded and then rubbed the back of Harry's neck, his blonde hair feather-soft.

Harry smiles up at Peter. "Can we talk about it after lunch? I'm really hungry."  
He wobbles a little as the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open up slowly.

"Sure thing. So where we off to?" he asked Harry. Not that he minded where they'd eat at but would at least like to have an idea.  
Harry hadn't been back in NYC for more than three weeks and already it appeared the pain of being separated for so long clung to him like a candy wrapper under his shoe.

Harry thinks quietly to himself then looks back at Peter.  
"Well there is a new restaurant that just opened up. Its apparently all the rage now. I just haven't really had time to go see it. But now we can go see it together." Harry laughs lightly as he walks out of the elevator slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter grinned bemused a bit.  
"This coming from the guy whose been halfway around the world? Quick alert the press!" Peter joked.  
"But seriously, tell me more about it Hare."  
Whether he was curious about the place or just wanted to keep Harry talking, seeing his friend enjoying himself was rewarding in and of itself.

Harry grabs Peters hand gently as the limo pulls up in front of them. He opens up the door and climbs in.  
"Come on Peter, get in." Harry smiles a bit more while watching him "I've heard that its kind of like an underwater themed sort of restaurant.  
Like the ceiling of it is full of water and sea creatures! Like fish, and seaweed, and such."

"Awesome! That's new." Peter always loved going to the Aquarium when they were kids and often thought one in a restaurant would be so cool.  
Could this day get any better? The limo ride to the restaurant had taken no more than seven minutes as they stopped outside the entrance.  
Peter mouthed 'Wow' at first glance.

Harry climbs out of the limo and stands besides peter. Looking up at the restaurant.  
His mouth slightly parted in awe. "This.... will be great!" He looks at Peter happily. "Lets go in, shall we!"  
Harry grabs the door for Peter.

Peter smiled as Harry treated him like a gentleman. Already the entryway leading to the front desk made quite the impression.  
A beautiful variety of different fish swimming above and around them. The reflected water shimmers passing over them made it all feel dreamy.  
It was like a fantasy made real.  
"You're right Hare, this is awesome!" he exclaimed as they waited to be seated. The main tier of the restaurant even more breathtaking. 

Harry follows him into the restaurant and looks around. "Wow..... its so beautiful.... the owner, when I called him, said that the name of this restaurant is called 𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘦𝘢 ."  
He grabs Peter's right hand and grins. "This reminds me of when we went to the Aquarium as kids!"

Peter snickered at the memory.  
"You could barely pronounce half the names of most of the fish plus you had to hum the 𝓙𝓐𝓦𝓢 theme every chance you got."  
He chided Harry, teasingly flicking the back of his head. tables and booths surrounded by an immense aquarium display, even columns with multi-colored marine life swimming about.  
There were even water fountains that operated in sync with different songs.  
The waiter, a young black man probably 25-years-old and dressed in teal blue to fit the theme, directed the pair to their both at the left corner of the first tier where sharks and string rays flowed about.

Harry laughs and looks at the sharks, "Dunnnnn dun dunnnnn dun duuuun dun da da da da."  
He sits on the seat across from Peter and smiles even more. "I can still do it too!"

"Dork..." Peter muttered under his breath, sticking his tongue out at Harry.  
"Still had me laughing while the tour guide was trying to tell us about octopus..."  
This brought up another funny memory but for now Peter could go for some good seafood himself and picked up a menu.

Harry laughs harder and closes his eyes. "Oh my gosh! The teacher was SOOOO mad at us!!!"  
He grabs the menu in front of him and flips through the pages. "Get whatever you want, I'll pay for it." He says then looks up at Peter.

Peter was in between choosing the Wild-Caught Flounder and the Wood-Grilled Shrimp.  
The description of each entree was mouth-watering delicious. He chuckled from behind his menu.  
"That song you sang on how the octopus got its legs had him red like a cherry." The waitress, a 30-year-old Asian-American lady approached their table as though on cue.  
"Afternoon. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Would you like some wine, Peter?" He peeks over his menu to look at peter curiously "Red or White wine?"

"Red." Peter didn't drink but since it was a special time for them both, he was willing to let loose.  
He looked briefly from the passing sharks and then back at Harry still musing over the menu.  
"So 𝘎𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘍𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯, what's your catch of the day?" he asked wanting to keep the conversation open and honest.

"We'll have the finest bottle of your Red Wine." He looks back down at the menu curiously.  
"I think I'll have the swordfish. It sounds pretty good!"

"I'll have the wood-grilled shrimp," Peter said as he handed his menu to the waitress.  
"So Hare, how's it been in the CEO chair?" he asked almost not noticing the sting ray that appeared to 𝘸𝘢𝘷𝘦 at him swimming behind the glass.

Harry hands the menu to the waitress and thanks her as she leaves then he looks up at Peter.  
"It's a lot of work, going through bills, hiring people who actually know what they're doing. Be present in all the fund raisers plus permits that need updating etc." He sighs thinking about it.

"I can't imagine how you do it all man. Especially since Nor-your Dad..."  
Peter couldn't finish the sentence knowing even going into the subject would make Harry's insides turn in disgust.  
He exhaled before continuing. "You're more incredible than he gave you credit-I know you'll do great things."  
He touched Harry's exposed left hand, not caring if anybody saw him do so.

Harry smiles gently at Peter. "I could always hire you and you could help me out?" He raises one eyebrow hinting to Peter.  
"Wanna work with me Peter? We'll be able to see each other more often as well."

So much for Peter to consider. Quickly the scale in his brain weighed in favor of Harry's proposition.  
Plus he needed a job and 𝘖𝘴𝘊𝘰𝘳𝘱 was the best promising offer he's gotten so far.  
He smiled looking at his clenched hands at first before making eye contact with Harry. "When can I start?"

"If you want to, you can start tomorrow morning." Harry grins happily, "It'll be great for you to work with me!"  
He watches Peter as their food gets set on the table by a waitress and the wine poured into a couple of glasses. 

Peter picked up his glass and held it up. "To Friends!" he said as his and Harry's glass clinked.  
He noticed in between bites of his dish how his friend watched him.  
The thought of him having medical if not psychological issues still didn't leave his mind.  
The warm and care-free guy sitting across from him he'd wanted back in his life for good.  
He picked at his salad before asking "What're you doing after work?"

Harry takes a piece of the swordfish and puts it into his mouth, chewing for a little bit then swallows.   
Looking back up at Peter, "Hmm.... I don't really know. I usually stay late and finish up but now that you will be helping me..... I guess I'll have more free time. "   
He leans his chin gently on his hand thinking about the question.

Peter swirled his wine glass around for five seconds in thought before he spoke.   
"I get that. Maybe we can go back to your place, have a movie night like we'd used to..."   
Somehow spending as much time with Harry became almost a 𝘴𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘵 of sorts.   
Perhaps he wanted to recapture those good times- ones that fate drove a wedge between them until now.

Harry nods at the thought of going home and watching a movie with his friend. He looks up at Peter and smiles.   
"Yeah, I think that is a good idea." He takes another bite of his swordfish and finishes it after a moment, whilst eyeing Peter.   
Then goes to sip on his wine again.

Peter takes the last sip from his wine glass before wiping his mouth with a napkin.   
"Please tell me your taste in movies has gotten better." He wasn't able to resist taking another poke of fun at Harry.   
Sure he'd been away for ten years but couldn't have been studying and being on photo shoots with dream girls everyday.   
Not that anybody wouldn't want that life, but Peter privately cursed it for taking Harry away from him then.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wipes his mouth with his napkin and laughs quietly "You'll just have to see for yourself! I am sure you will find something you like in my thousands of movies."  
He sets his napkin down on the table and smiles "You may be surprised at what you find!"

Peter suppresses a laugh yet couldn't hide his smile. One thing that didn't change in his friend was how much of a tease he could be, especially with impressing people.  
It was almost 6 PM and 𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘚𝘦𝘢 began to become more crowded. He flung a rolled up piece of straw paper at Harry to get his attention.  
"Whaddya say we get outta here?" he asked jerking his head in direction of the exit smiling.  
He didn't think Aunt May would mind, plus no major crimes were going down-yet.  
Something about this evening he just didn't want to be hindered by any interference.

Harry looks at Peter and grins, throwing the piece of paper back at him.  
"Yea.... i don't feel like being spotted by some crazy fans!" He calls for his limo and rises to his feet.  
Putting his hands in his pockets as he looks around then back at Peter.  
"lets get going then. The limo will be here soon."

Peter followed Harry closely. He wasn't used to the paparazzi craze as Harry was and certainly didn't want to end up on a tabloid, not perhaps anymore than Spider-Man did.  
Taking the back way out, the limo was parked outside the restaurant as Harry instructed.  
Once inside, he let his nerves settle, the adrenaline a completely different one than swinging across New York and fighting various villains.  
He cast Harry a glance.  
"Don't tell me you have to do this going shopping, if you don't have someone to do that..." he laughed with some nervousness.

"I have to do this everywhere. Especially when I want to go out to eat or go buy my own items. But I usually do like a hoodie and sunglasses thing and not a lot of people realize its me."  
He climbs into the limo and shuts the door "everything is crazy when you're the head of a large corporation."  
Looking out of the window then back at Harry.  
"I did have an installment to my house to watch movies. Its likes a miniature move theater with refreshments and candy and popcorn!"

"What're we waiting for, let's hit it now!" Peter said jovially.  
Whether it was the wine or their overly friendly bond that prompted it, he was looking forward to heading back to Harry's residence.  
The ride back was filled with a round of 𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘙𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, reminiscing on memories each thought the other had forgotten and vaguely 𝘖𝘴𝘊𝘰𝘳𝘱𝘴 current research and advancements.  
They arrived at Harry's house in ten minutes, NYC traffic was never to be taken lightly.  
Peter had to hand it to his friend, he'd really had come far after being passed around for so long.

Harry climbs out of the limo and holds his hand out for Peter to take.  
"We're here. Home sweet home." He says while looking up at the large white mansion and the lights immediately coming on once the doors open.

Ten years and Peter had forgotten how breathtaking Harry's house was.  
While there was still something of an emptiness to it, he could remember clearly the memories they shared inside these walls.  
Peter wrinkled his nose not wanting to tear up.  
"Wow....still got that Osborn charm I see." Peter said as Harry led the way to what he assumed would be the Living Room.

Harry laughs lightly as they climb a few stairs slowly. Their footsteps echoing around the room quietly.  
He walks into the living where a large TV is mounted on the wall and a black leather couch sits across from it.

Peter whistled highly impressed, hands gripping both sides of his head before flying outwards.  
"Dude! You never cease to excite me..." He sat to the right of Harry, setting his backpack down beside the couch.  
"So what will our Feature Presentation be for this evening?" he asked barely able to keep his feet flat on the wool carpet.

Harry turns on the TV and the black speakers that are hung up on each corner of the room, come to life. Beeping as they turn on.

Peter mused for a minute. "How about a Rom Com, always like a love story with a laugh..." Peter smiled.  
His aunt and uncle always told him to hold on to the cherished moments in life ever since he lost his parents at so young an age.  
He never forgot it and now that his best friend is back, he didn't want the seed to wither and fall apart again, which Harry seemed to be doing.

Harry nods gently and turns on one of the movies. "These movies are always so funny!"  
He turns and looks at peter as the speakers start to play the beginning of the movie they chose.

Peter removed his black converses and settled on to the couch. The room did feel a bit chilly however.  
"Hey Hare, you got an electric blanket or something?" he asked squirming a bit as the film got started.

Harry stands up and walks to the room quickly. He returns with a light blue electric blanket and plugs it in.  
He sits down next to Peter and pulls it over them.  
"Here ya go." He smiles and looks back up at the TV.

Throughout the course of the film, Peter and Harry laughed, critiqued the acting and even recited lines between the two main characters.  
It felt like their 6th grade days all over again- they were themselves and the problems that hounded their lives nonexistent.  
"The male character is so you!" Peter said covering his mouth to vainly contain a laugh.

"What makes you say that?" Peter raised an eyebrow at Harry. Perhaps more interested to know than his friend might be.  
They'd done character critiques and comparisons before, but this one had taken on something heavier in contrast to when they were kids.

Harry tilts his head a bit. Thinking about the question.   
"Hmm...... Well as we can see in this movie. The girl has had a tough life but is always there for her friends. She is kind, caring, thoughtful, and funny. No matter what she's been through."   
He turns to look at Peter again "just like you........ why do you say I'm the dude?"

Peter scratches his head a bit, the tip of his tongue sticking out in thought.   
"Hmmm... the guy character's kind of a Mystery man-a 'Golden Boy' wanting to be normal but a good friend even if he's something of a sour puss," he snickered before looking at Harry.   
"He's easy on the eyes too..." He had no idea what prompted him to say that, but Peter wasn't going to deny he meant it.

Harry laughs lightly and looks back at the TV as the movie ends. "You're not to bad yourself." He smiles and looks back at Peter.

Peter's right eyebrow quirked up.   
"Really? What else makes you think that?" he asked. By now the movie menu was replaying back on the screen.   
It was already close to 11 PM, but he was far from tired.

Harry tilts his head back gently and thinks.   
"Well, your hair fits your face perfectly. Plus your eyes a good light golden brown and you have a good body."

The last sentence caused Peter's ears to perk up, his nails dug into the frame of the couch.   
"How would you know?" he asked feigning disinterest while the question still nibbled at his brain.   
𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴...𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺?

Harry looks away and shrugs. "I don't know....... I guess I can just tell." He looks back over to Peter and smiles gently at him.

"Is that it?" Peter asked scooting an inch closer to Harry before pressing the MUTE button on the DVD remote.   
Sometimes he was a hard nut to crack when talking 𝘋𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘚𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧 but Peter still remembered ways to worm into Harry's head.   
Hopefully they wouldn't fail him now.

Harry watches Peter scoot closer.   
"Well..... you are very sweet. You've got a kind heart...... you're also pretty smart..... and generally a good guy... plus you're my best friend."   
He smiles a bit more and tilts his head. "What do you think about me?"

Peter exhaled chuckling at the ceiling a bit before turning his face back towards his friend.   
"You're outspoken and confident, not one to give up easily, something of obsessive but not a buzzkill...plus you're more than what people would want you to think?" he said as his left hand crept a bit towards Harry's shoulder for a soft pat.

Harry leans back a bit and looks up at the ceiling. "Hmm...... yea sounds about right." He laughs lightly.

"So....no other reasons?" Peter asked picking up the DVD cover and looking at it on a whim before putting it back on the table.   
His fingers gliding around the edge of Harry's shirt collar.

Harry turns to look at Peter curiously. "Other reasons for what?" He tilts his head gently, wondering what his answer would be.

"Why I'm awesome....ya Golden Dork..." Peter tousled Harry's wavy hair before he pretended to pluck his nose.   
He really needed to loosen up and come Hell or high water, Peter would have his friend more jovial than he'd been so far tonight.

Harry laughs, "Who said you're awesome! I sure didn't!" She grins and tussles Peters brown hair playfully.

"Liar liar pants on 𝘧𝘪𝘺𝘢𝘩!" Peter sang as he made playful jabs and touches at Harry's weakest points.   
They hadn't done this since grade school but it didn't matter.   
For Peter, just to see Harry not look so gloomy was what made him continue the boyish assault.

Harry sits on Peter and leans back on him.   
"I'm going to squish you!!!!" He continues to laugh as he puts all of his weight on him. His back on Peter's chest.

Peter laughs at his friend 'humping' him, the restraint he displayed a minute ago gone.   
His attempts to topple Harry over were futile, yet he wouldn't cry "Mercy!"   
Their panting breaths, the outside traffic and humming of the heater the only sounds heard.   
Peter looked at harry, his expression unreadable, the tent in his pants hot, evident and pushing at the zipper.

Harry climbs off of him slowly and covers his mouth, laughing loudly.   
"Hah! You couldn't tackle meeeee! I'm too good!" He grins while looking at Peter.

As Harry laughed, perceiving he was that right, Peter seized the chance and used his Spidey energy to turn his friend over and slip Harry some tongue.   
"Guess again..." he said growing conscious of Harry's manhood alongside his, heavily hard from the feel of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to all my readers. Do leave written reviews as well, interested to know what you all think. Thanks!

Peter heard Harry laugh as they were play wrestling, before they started to kiss Peter had used his spider energy to turn Harry over and kissed him he felt Harry harden against his own crotch.  
"I feel you liked that" he smiled.

"You're one to talk. You got a python in your pants Parker?" Harry mocked before pushing his hips lightly, both of their bulges touching each other side by side. Now Harry's face had softened. This was all going so fast, his brain spun like a Beyblade.

"Hmm yeah, if your referring my dick to be a python." As Harry pushed against his crotch he groans softly, their crotches touching he rubs against him as he watched Harry's face.

"P--Pete, what's going on here?" Harry asked, unable to put his thoughts into words, more curious if his friend's stomach felt warm, tingly and tight as his. His right hand gliding up and over Peter's heart.

"Apparently we're gay," he looked into Harry's eyes feeling his hand over his heart, which was pumping fast and he felt warm and tight in his stomach. "Apparently we like each other Harry."

At a loss for words, Harry's head found itself lying on Peter's chest. Nose wrinkled as he tried to fight back the tears threatening to build up in his eyes. "I-I never thought to have been able to tell you this." Breathing in his friend's smell melted down the pent up walls around Harry's heart. "Since we were kids, I've loved you..."

Looking down at Harry Peter rubbed Harry's back, soothingly and he closes his eyes enjoying them hugging each other. He'd heard Harry start to cry and instantly hugged his friend close to him, his heart beating softly in Harry's ear as he held him. "I've always loved you too Harry, very much."

"I kinda had my suspicions Sneaky Pete." Harry wiped his eyes clear before caressing peter's left cheek with the back of his hand. "Why don't you show me how long you've had your 'crush' on me. Pecking Peter's lips, the hallway leading towards his bedroom down to the left, which he jerked a thumb towards.

"Oh okay, well good" he watched Harry as he wiped his eyes he smiled, while he caressed Peter's cheek he look into Harry's eyes. "Alright yeah let's go." He kisses Harry taking his hand he leads him towards Harry's room.

Harry got a head start and raced Peter to the bedroom, hiding behind the door, waiting for his friend to enter. Once Peter was in position, he tried to tackle him from behind. However, unaware of his friend's spidey-senses- got pinned down on the freshly made bed. Oddly enough he didn't mind being the one on his back this time.

He watched Harry as he got a head start to his bedroom, Peter behind him chuckling and saw Harry vanish as he was entering Into the bedroom. As Harry tried to tackle him from behind, he'd grabbed Harry and pinned him on the fresh made bed looking down into Harry's eyes.

"What're you waiting for?" Harry asked with a now more daring air to his voice than ever. He wanted to see what sort of lover his friend could be. Ever since his father sent him away, he'd had many women in his international travels-none to match the one true friend that really understood him.

"Oh nothing," he looks into Harry's eye's and smiles, he Lowers his lips to Harry's and started to kiss Him. His crotch lowered to Harry's and grinds against him, he'd heard the daring in Harry's voice he's seen many girls. But he wasn't interested like he was into Harry, he was always crushing on Harry. "Mmmm."

Harry's right hand rose up towards Peter's brunette hair and combed his fingers through it as his left drew down to the button of Peter's pants, open palm encompassing the impressive length that seemed to boost an inch from the touch. "You've really grown Pete, why not gimme a closer look?" Harry asked squeezing the bulge.

Peter felt Harry's finger's in his hair his eyes met Harry's, then felt Harry's hand on the button of his pants. Palming his crotch he pushed into his Palm, and Moans softly at his touch as his cock grew against his palm. "Alright I'll let you have a closer look," he groans as he squeezed it he leans up and starts to undo the button and zipper, getting that done he reached in his boxer's slowly pulling out his Cock as he looked at Harry.

Harry sat up to get a full view of what had to be 7" uncut-truly Pete was well endowed. Rising off the bed, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, letting them fall at his feet. His blue briefs on view, he walked towards Peter and let the tips of his fingers run up from his balls over his cock. "Really nice Pete, you should be proud." Harry whispered in Peter's right ear, the tip of his tongue touching the inside as he brought his friend's idle hand over to his own protruding manhood.

Peter looked at him as he shows harry his Cock, it was uncut and very well endowed. He watched Harry undo his own pants button and zipper, watching his pants fall to his feet seeing Harry's briefs. Feeling Harry's finger's run up from his balls up his cock. "I am proud you thank you" feeling Harry's tongue go Inside his ear, he groans softly he palmed Harry's erection. "Your well endowed too Harry."

"But we can do so much more ya know..." Harry said as he began to lower his briefs downward. "You know you want too..." The cotton material giving way to his own firm member which Harry couldn't help but grin at as he hugged Peter tightly. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Yeah I know" he looks into Harry's eyes as he lowered his briefs, he lowered his own boxers and pants. "I do want to believe me," he pressed his bare cock up against Harry's, he groans softly and bites his lip as their cock's rubbed.

"Do you want to go you know?" Harry's fingers glided up and down peter's nude back. He wasn't one to take anyone by force despite the temper he had. Still, this was the one person he could tell his most precious secrets to and he wanted to know his friend more closely now but only when he felt ready.

Peter was shirtless and he looked down at Harry, into His eyes and he smiled he felt Harry's finger's gliding up and down his back. Peter was hard against Harry , Peter nodded his head as his cock rubbed against Harry's.

Harry bit his bottom lip to hold back a chuckle before taking both of their cocks in his left hand and began to stroke them.  
Despite not using any lube, the warm rough friction was 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦.  
Tilting his head at an exposed ear, he asked Peter in a near whisper: "How does it feel?"

Peter groans a little as he watched Harry bite his lip, feeling Harry take their cock's in one of his hands and stroke both of them together.  
Despite of having no lube on them, it still felt good his cock throbbed against Harry's Peter's hips moved.  
"Really good Harry, makes me wanna fuck your ass..." his breathing picked up some.

Harry's lips moved in on Peter's at first biting the top oh so gently before running the tip of his tongue over both of them. Not even letting up on stroking his friend who was already at half mast judging by the weight of his cock.  
"We've got all night..." he murmured before licking up and down Peter's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Peter were in the middle of a play fight after watching Rom-com, and Peter looked Into Harry's eyes and leans his face in kissing Harry softly. His lips pressing against Harry's softly, moving them against Harry's lip's softly.

As Harry laughed, perceiving he was that right, Peter seized the chance and used his Spidey energy to turn his friend over and slip Harry some tongue.  
"Guess again..." he said growing conscious of Harry's manhood alongside his, heavily hard from the feel of it.

He hears Harry laugh as they were play wrestling, before they started to kiss Peter had used his spider energy to turn Harry over and kissed him he felt Harry harden against his own crotch. "I feel you liked that" he smiled.

"You're one to talk. You got a python in your pants Parker?" Harry mocked before pushing his hips lightly, both of their bulges touching each other side by side. Now Harry's face had softened. This was all going so fast, his brain spun like a Bey-blade.

"Hmm yeah if your referring my dick to be a python" as Harry pushed against his crotch he groans softly, their crotches touching he rubs against him as he watched Harry's face.

"P--Pete, what's going on here?" Harry asked, unable to put his thoughts into words, more curious if his friend's stomach felt warm, tingly and tight as his. His right hand gliding up and over Peter's heart.

"Apparently we're gay" he looked into Harry's eyes feeling his hand over his heart, which was pumping fast and he felt warm and tight in his stomach. "Apparently we like each other Harry."

At a loss for words, Harry's head found itself lying on Peter's chest. Nose wrinkled as he tried to fight back the tears threatening to build up in his eyes. "I-I never thought to have been able to tell you this." Breathing in his friend's smell melted down the pent up walls around Harry's heart. "Since we were kids, I've loved you..."

Looking down at Harry Peter rubbed Harry's back, soothingly and he closes his eyes enjoying them hugging each other. He'd heard Harry start to cry he hugs Harry close to him, his heart beating softly in Harry's ear as he held him. "I've always loved you to Harry very much."

"I kinda had my suspicions Sneaky Pete." Harry wiped his eyes clear before caressing peter's left cheek with the back of his hand. "Why don't you show me how long you've had your 'crush' on me. Pecking Peter's lips, the hallway leading towards his bedroom down to the left, which he jerked a thumb towards.

"Oh okay well good!" he watched Harry as he wiped his eyes he smiled, as he caressed Peter's cheek he look into Harry's eye's. "Alright yeah let's go." He kisses Harry taking his hand he leads him towards Harry's room.

Harry got a head start and raced Peter to the bedroom, hiding behind the door, waiting for his friend to enter. Once Peter was in position, he tried to tackle him from behind. However, unaware of his friend's spidey-senses- got pinned down on the freshly made bed. Oddly enough he didn't mind being the one on his back this time.

He watched Harry as he got a head start to his bedroom, Peter behind him chuckling and had seen Harry disappear as he was entering Into the bedroom. As Harry tried to tackle him from behind, he'd grabbed Harry and pinned him on the fresh made bed looking down into Harry's eyes.

"What're you waiting for?" Harry asked with a now more daring air to his voice than ever. He wanted to see what sort of lover his friend could be. Ever since his father sent him away, he'd had many women in his international travels-none to match the one true friend that really understood him.

"Oh nothing..." he looks into Harry's eye's and smiles, he Lowers his lips to Harry's and started to kiss Him. His crotch lowered to Harry's and grinds against him, he'd heard the daring in Harry's voice he's seen many girls. But he wasn't interested like he was into Harry, he was always crushing on Harry. "Mmmmm..."

Harry's right hand rose up towards Peter's brunette hair and combed his fingers through it as his left drew down to the button of Peter's pants, open palm encompassing the impressive length that seemed to boost an inch from the touch. "You've really grown Pete, why not gimme a closer look?" Harry asked squeezing the bulge.

Peter felt Harry's finger's in his hair his eyes met Harry's, then felt Harry's hand on the button of his pants. Palming his crotch he pushed into his Palm, and Moans softly at his touch as his cock grew against his palm. "Alright I'll let you have a closer look" he groans as he squeezed it he leans up and starts to undo the button and zipper, getting that done he reached in his boxer's slowly pulling out his Cock as he looked at Harry.

Harry sat up to get a full view of what had to be 7" uncut-truly Pete was well endowed. Rising off the bed, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, letting them fall at his feet. His blue briefs on view, he walked towards Peter and let the tips of his fingers run up from his balls over his cock. "Really nice Pete, you should be proud." Harry whispered in Peter's right ear, the tip of his tongue touching the inside as he brought his friend's idle hand over to his own protruding manhood.

Peter looked at him as he shows Harry his Cock, it was uncut and very well endowed. He watched Harry undo his own pants button and zipper, watching his pants fall to his feet seeing Harry's briefs. Feeling Harry's finger's run up from his balls up his cock. "I'm proud you thank you" feeling Harry's tongue go Inside his ear, he groans softly he palmed Harry's erection. "You're well endowed to Harry."

"But we can do so much more ya know..." Harry said as he began to lower his briefs downward. "You know you want too..." The cotton material giving way to his own firm member which Harry couldn't help but grin at as he hugged Peter tightly. "What do you wanna do now?"

"Yeah I know," he looks into Harry's eyes as he lowered his briefs, he lowered his own boxers and pants. "I do want you to believe me..." he pressed his bare cock up Against Harry's, he groans softly and bites his lip as their cock's rubbed.

"Do you want to go you know?" Harry's fingers glided up and down peter's nude back. He wasn't one to take anyone by force despite the temper he had. Still, this was the one person he could tell his most precious secrets to and he wanted to know his friend more closely now but only when he felt ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kudos and reviews, they mean a lot to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter was shirtless and he looked down at Harry, into His eyes and he smiled he felt Harry's finger's gliding up and down his back. Peter was hard against Harry, Peter nodded his head as his cock rubbed against Harry's.

Harry bit his bottom lip to hold back a chuckle before taking both of their cocks in his left hand and began to stroke them. Despite not using any lube, the warm rough friction was 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦. Tilting his head at an exposed ear, he asked Peter in a near whisper: "How does it feel?"

Peter groans a little as he watched Harry bite his lip, feeling Harry take their cock's in one of his hands and stroke both of them together. Despite of having no lube on them, it still felt good his cock throbbed against Harry's Peter's hips moved. "Really good Harry makes me wanna fuck your ass" his breathing picked up some.

Harry's lips moved in on Peter's at first biting the top oh so gently before running the tip of his tongue over both of them. Not even letting up on stroking his friend who was already at half mast judging by the weight of his cock. "We've got all night..." he murmured before licking up and down Peter's neck.

As Harry's lips moved in on Peter's, the nery boy leaned into Harry, feeling him bite on his lips then lick on his lips. Peter groans as he feels Harry rubbing on his length, his cock was heavy and around the thick side. "Mmm I know and I'm gonna enjoy every bit of this long night" he bites on his lip as Harry lick on his neck.

If life was like a movie-it couldn't be more real, the lights low, the mood perfect without candles, the sheets so crisp and white sullied with their mixed scent. They looked into each other’s eyes with hunger and love, devoid of their clothes, rolling around and moaned, and as their pants merged, they both snickered at the fact they were close to orgasm intensely, felt more connected and loved, and they look flawless and ready to pass out intertwined in a manner neither thought would be.

Harry's body tightened. He was ready. So lost in thought, pleasant thoughts, and his body still felt those emotions. He smiled, not wanting to reject nor lose Peter, not wanting to make him feel bad, not wanting this reality to fade and wishing he could just flip gears suddenly like all those people in every romance movie he's ever seen.  
Harry sighed lightly as Peter nestled his mouth into the back curve of Harry's neck… his sweet breath, hot… his adorable lips, soft. Harry could feel Peter press hard against his ass as he pulled Harry closer and much tighter.

Peter was thinking of all the things he could do to Harry, he was at full Max hard and ready as he smiled back at Harry. His eyes full of arousal as he look into Harry's eyes, he didn't wanna lose Harry and all the emotions he felt he didn't want this to end he hears Harry sigh as peter kiss the curve of his neck. His hot breath on Harry's neck and Peter felt Harry press against him, he groans softly and moved up to his ear and nibbled on it.

Harry loved this guy, but now wasn’t time to worry about himself. They hung out like they never parted the day before, and it didn’t feel like years had passed; he didn’t feel resentful, and as Harry laid there hips gyrating with Peter's, his head swirled in a euphoric space, ruminating in beautiful private thoughts — things that just slip in whenever the door is open.  
That’s the reality Harry unexpectedly walked into…  
Devotion and some possessiveness rose in Harry like a brush fire. He wanted to keep going, be here with Peter entirely, so he pushed it all away, pretended his private pain wasn't real, and pushed his hips back into Peter.

Peter loved Harry very much practically would do anything for him, they hung out everyday peter had Harry's back. They'd parted before and he'd missed Harry, peter groans as Harry moved his hips Peter's mind was full of sexual thing's. He bites his lip looking up at Harry, he seen the possessive look in his eyes and the devotion he didn't want this to stop. "Mmm Harry yes... keep going don't stop!" 

Harry's dominant hand slid up Peter's waist and cupped his left butt cheek with the other. Harry wanted him, and the want was sizzling — like an iron blade — because, until now, Harry had been distant.  
That’s the thing about denying reality, about forcing yourself to be fake, and think, and feel, in ways that aren’t true of your own character. After his Dad's death, Harry knew you can’t choose which feelings to wall off; They all float off into the sea like an infinitely long string of boats still tied to your limbs.  
Somewhere in his head Harry knew this, but the pain of dealing with that and dealing with his self disappointment at the same time Norman's death felt far too heavy. …"You’re mine… Taste so delicate"… he told Peter in between thrusts. "Ugh i-it's cum..." Harry turned and pressed his lips to Peter's, and without saying a word, he pounded him with so relentless a drive that the bedroom door shook a bit.

Peter felt Harry's hand slide up his waist and cup his butt cheek, his left one as he lay on his back on the bed. Peter was moaning loud as their skin slapped together, the sex they were doing was sizzling and intense. Peter wanted Harry and peter was in love with Harry. Not just for the sex they were performing, but Harry's personality and being with him even when Harry had been distant. The bed shakes as Harry pounded into Peter's ass and peter panted, while looking up into Harry's eyes his hands gripped the cover Peter's lips meets Harry's as they perform a heated passionate kiss while Peter moaned into Harry's lips.

Harry counted backwards from 8 as his searing swift shots spewed from his cock inside his Peter. Their silence-shattering and decreasing cries of joy now panting breaths. The covers smelled of their mingled cum and skin, much to Harry's amusement and he could sleep diagonally or starfish all over the bed and not be met with a swift, righteous kick. He could fall asleep to Peter's breathing. Best of all, there’s no threat of snoring, night farts, or being woken by the annoying, mind-straining rings of Menken trying to get his attention or piss him off. "Who would've though you'd be a real Power House Petey." He chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's nose.

Peter felt Harry's hot cum spew into his ass and he Moans loud, looking up at Harry as he lay on his back on the bed. His hair all rumpled and his legs opened up, he was all sweaty as he panted looking up at Harry. He reached up pushing his fingers through his hair, he hoped they weren't gonna be Disturbed by anyone he wanted his time with Harry the love of his Life he'd never hurt Harry. Peter chuckled as Harry said that and kiss his nose, he looked up at Harry and reach up playing with his hair. "I knew I had it in me" he smiled.

Chuffed by his friend's words, Harry moved his head down towards Peter's neck. The gentle strokes of the brunette's fingers through his sweaty blonde bangs only increased his buoyant attitude-a feeling he almost never thought he'd experience and savor upon coming back home. "You were always sui generis Petey-special in a lotta ways." Their mingled bodily smells coursed into Harry's nose provoking a welcome grin. Tonight the usual NY traffic didn't register with him the more contact his nude heated skin had with Peter's through the simplest of movements. The drops of his seed flowing form his lover's hole only encouraged Harry to remain sheathed inside him until his arousal subsided. He couldn't deny there was a sliver of domination in him, whether instinctual or hereditary, he was in love with his best friend.

Peter looked up at Harry as he felt the dampness of Harry's hair, Peter's hair was a dark damp brunette as he smiles looking up at Harry. His ass felt warm as Harry was still inside his ass, he'd felt Harry kiss on his neck as he caressed his hair. "I know and thank you" he'd smelled their bodily fluids and the sweat, their cum also lingered in the air and his ass felt full of Harry's cock he'd seen Harry grin he'd felt the heat of their bodies he look into Harry's eyes.

"You know, when I was abroad and at the lowest point of shit, no matter how hard it got or my Dad's usual gabs to break me...thinking of you somehow kept me standing up." Harry pecked Peter's lips. "You and me, up against it all-you don't know how it kept me up at night and deaf to the world."

Peter looked up at Harry as he spoke of how hard it was for him, and how he had kept him standing up Peter Smiled as he pecked Harry back on the lips. "I'm glad I could keep you standing up, both of us together stay stood up and we can work together at being strong together and to never give up on anything no matter how hard it is."

Harry's toes locked together with Peter's as he relished those words. Thrusting into the brunette just enough to elicit a sweet gasp from him. Hands moving from Peter's hips, up his chest and over his neck constantly until the cute nerd begged Harry to stop as it got a little to much. Complying, Harry let his hands come to rest on Peter's wrist. Noticing his alarm clock, it was very late and they'd need as much sleep as they could get. "What's on your agenda tomorrow?" he whispered into his lover's right ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret will be revealed as Peter and Harry's newly formed bond will soon face an ultimate test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to be updating this story and hope you will enjoy the new chapters. Apologies for this one being short, future ones will be longer though. Let me know what you think in the review section. Thanks!

"Nothing much really just hanging out and seeing what happens" Peter said as he stretched softly his muscles flexing softly as he stretches.

Harry's lips quirked as he pressed the question. "Really? No big job waiting for you or high paying program you're interning at? It's like I don't know you Pete." Harry bit the inside of his cheek, hoping he hadn't upset Peter.

"Well besides crap at the Bugle nothing. Mr. Jameson calls me if he needs pictures," Peter said falling backwards onto the bed letting out a soft groan when he hit the soft sheets. Pete rolled over onto his belly as he yawned softly snuggling into the blankets softly.

Harry sets a hand on Peter's back and his fingers set about feeling that warm skin he just couldn't seem to resist caressing. "Still the loyal creative dork," he chuckled before nudging his nose at Peter's. "It's kinda odd, you're still you but-you're _stronger_ sorta. Sounds sappy but its true."

The muscles on Peter's back flex slightly as Harry caressed them. "Well what can I say? I like working out," he said reaching behind him and pulling Harry on top of him.

"You look hotter for it," Harry chuckled as he nibbled on the shell of Peter's right ear while humping him at random intervals. "Even if my Dad hadn't given me _OsCorp_...still would've come back if it meant being together like this..." he murmured.

"I'm glad you came back Harry," Peter said before reaching back and slowly guiding his cock to his hole before pushing his hips back causing Harry's cock to sink deep into his butt.

"Hehe, you just can't get enough, can you?" Harry asked as he started to thrust, enjoying the look on Peter's face as he savored the beautiful tightness of his ass again. "Hope you don't mind waking up late, cause we'll both be running low once we're wiped out...." Harry laughed in his lover's left ear.

"Why do you think I did this?" Peter said as Harry began to thrust, Peter's cock hardening to full hardness once again and his hole clenches around Harry's manhood slightly.

Sucking the back of Peter's neck, Harry's friction built up to a faster pace while their legs intertwined together.

Peter then buried his face into the sheets and let out a series of moans as Harry began to thrust faster.

"Ah sweet God of fuck!" Harry cried out as he breathed hotly at Peter's neck, biting at the skin up along his right ear. "You love it when I get you so high off of me, don't you Sneaky Pete?"

Pete moaned out again as he reached back and grabbed Harry by his butt cheeks, pulling him down making the blonde slam into him.

Harry reached an arm over so his hand could find its way round Peter's throat, applying slight pressure as he kept on pounding inside him. Just the sight of Peter's seemingly pleasured distressed face and moans made his kinky nature sprout.

Peter moaned out loudly into the sheets as his hole clenches around Harry's cock hard signaling he was about to cum.

"Let it loose Pete! I wanna smell you all over the sheets when I get up!" Harry groaned as his hands covered Peter's balled fists. In about seven more thrusts, he let his final round of jizz fire deep into his love. Their breaths proof they were both on zero stamina now.

Peter moaned out loudly as he finally came on the sheets his body tensing up slightly and after a bit, he relaxes laying with Harry keeping his cock inside so none of his cum leaked out.

"We could....always make this a....nightly thing," Harry whispered into Peter's hair giving a feeble but meaningful thrust to make his point clear. He would love it more if Peter agreed to move in with him. That he knew could wait for later. With the energy he had to spare, Harry pulled the bed sheet over top of their bodies.

"Maybe I could move in..." Peter said with a soft tired tone as Harry pulled the blanket over top of them and after awhile he slowly pulled Harry's cock out of his butt and laid on his side to face Harry, looking more at ease than he'd ever seen him. He then softly locks his lips with Harry before softly dozing off.

The mobile alarm burst to life stirring Harry from his own sleep. He quickly grabbed his phone and silenced it. Peter groaned and moved slightly but wasn't awakened by the song It was almost 10 AM, Peter now lying on his back, his chest gently rising and falling. Harry scooted closer towards him, sliding a hand beneath the sheet until his fingers had that idle cock in hand again.

Feeling Harry grab his cock, it accidentally startled Peter awake and he jolted awake unintentionally shooting a line of web onto the wall on the other side holding the other end in his dominant hand.

Harry's jaw dropped and his lips trembled at the instantly inconceivable scene that occurred split-second. Eyes darting between Peter's face and the line of webbing that seemed to glimmer in the sunlight creeping through the window shades. "What the-" he couldn't finish the sentence while saving himself from falling out of the bed.

Peter dropped the webbing and rubbed his eyes as he sighed. He then got up and went over pulling the webbing off the wall before finding a pair of boxers and slipping them on.

"P-Pete...how the fuck did you do that?!?" Harry asked finding his voice as he sat up in bed while his heart beat at a drum's force. How could his best friend now boyfriend be so nonchalant about this. Was he? Could he really be the famous...


	8. Chapter 8

"I was gonna tell you earlier... I just didn't want it to come between our relationship," Peter said softly as he went over to his bag and pulled out his Spider-Man mask tossing it to Harry for him to see.

"I'm Spider-Man," he said softly going and sitting beside Harry.

Harry remained stunned as he traced the web design of the mask and the famous white eyes. Just having Spider-Man's mask, Peter's mask, in his hands only had him torn between an adrenaline of excitement and disbelief. He was dating one of the most famous super heroes on the planet! The urges to want to fall on Peter in maddening lust, anger and amazement only made him tremble.

"Jesus Christ...its you," he looked at Peter while still vainly clinging on to the notion this might be a dream when the reality was more clear than anything he'd ever seen.

Peter nodded slightly. "It's me," he said with a soft chuckle as he then got a idea. "Hmm wait here for a second," he said going to the bathroom bringing his backpack with him. Closing the door behind himself he took the Spidey suit out of his backpack and began to get changed slipping it on and zipping it up in the back and after a few minutes he came out of the bathroom.

"How do I look?" he asked softly as he walked over to the bed turning around to give Harry a full view of the costume.

"What can I say, very fucking amazing..." Harry replied with a grin that on one half conveyed his infatuation with Peter and his still warm unbelief that his once nerdy and meek friend was the web-slinging vigilante hero the Big Apple had latched onto. The sight of the red-blue black web covered suit on him truly accentuated more of Peter's body than anything else Harry saw him in.

Peter smiled and sat beside Harry pulling him to lay on top of him without warning. "You know there's something we gotta do now that you know I'm Spider-Man," he said before softly kissing Harry.

Harry's lightning-fast state of surprise subsided as he couldn't force himself to be mad at Peter-especially now that he's unveiled his most sacred secret. The very idea of taking his boyfriend in that captivating suit, only intensified the want and need to keep Peter with him longer. Still, they both had jobs to do-yet what harm could three minutes alone do? With Spider-Man on his bed, Harry wasn't about to let this opportunity slip from his fingers.

"Let's make the most of it," Harry attacked Peter's throat in a tirade of kisses and love bites.

Peter bit his lip as harry began to kiss and gently bite his neck as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Then using his spider strength, he flipped Harry over to where he was on the bottom and webbed his hands and feet to the bed.

"Sly Fox Petey," Harry snickered as he vainly tugged to check if he could break free of the webbing. "Give me a _Goodbye Gift_ I won't forget for the rest of the day." If he had any inkling he'd be running this late, Harry would've called Felicia earlier.

"Just so you know i may look nerdy and meek but I have a dominant side too," Peter said unzipping the front of his suit and pulling his boxers down as he was hard. He then rubbed his cock slowly against Harry's hole while softly nipping at his chest. He then began to slowly push his cock into harry while kissing him deeply softly groaning into the kiss from how tight Harry was now.

"Aagghh! Mmmm that's it Pete-wanna feel the sweet pain of your thrusts as I walk to my office. Give it to me GOOD!" Harry's hands traveled across Peter's back and hair while his cock made clean-cut wet pounds inside Harry's ass. He wanted to have his boyfriend's essence, smell and power with him for the following hours they'd be apart.

Peter then began to thrust hard and fast as he pounded into Harry, his cock stretching the bottom's hole slightly.

"Agghh aiiii fuck aiiii!" Harry cried out to the warm assaults Peter delivered into his prostate. "Fuck me so I remember it with each step..." he muttered grasping the back of his boyfriend's neck, pulling him in for a kiss and pinched hard on one of his ears.

Peter kissed Harry back him pinching his right ear, which only made Peter thrust harder. After awhile Peter's thrusts grew deeper and he came hard inside of Harry with a large load.

Harry held Peter close as their panting breaths mingled together. The guilty pleasure of the stickiness now coating his ass staining his boxers, gave Harry extra confidence and gusto to start the day. "Holy shit, we gotta do that again sometime..." Harry said as he playfully tried to nibble at Peter's nose.

"Oh we will, but right now you need to get dressed or you'll late for work. I'll swing you over there," Peter said as he slowly pulls out and got dressed himself zipping his suit back up.

Harry prepared himself and while initially reluctant about Peter swinging him over, yet the chance was too thrilling to turn down. Draping an arm round Peter's shoulders, Harry smiled reaffirming his trust in his boyfriend-so long as he didn't have butter fingers. "I'm ready _Spidey_, let's roll." Harry somewhat snickered hoping he didn't sound too cheesy.

Peter nodded and opened the window stepping out onto the fire escape with Harry in his embrace. Once Harry was ready, Peter used his strength to jump up with enough height to beginning swinging through the city making his way over to the Oscorp building. He had his arm wrapped around Harry's waist as he swings having a firm grip on his boyfriend as he swung gracefully from one skyscraper to the next.

Harry's fingers gripped tightly over Peter's chest and shoulder as the web-slinger shot one stream of silk out and moved between buildings effortlessly. His heart pounding with each acrobatic move as they neared Oscorp.

Once they got there, Peter gently landed near the front entrance. "Here we are- Oscorp," he said from under his mask.

Harry felt over himself just to be sure he wasn't missing anything and most of all alive. Chuckling nervously as he looked back up at his masked boyfriend. "Wow...and to think you do that almost everyday..." Eyes darting between the superhero and the entrance. "Thanks Spidey, I'll see you later." A smile teasing at the left corner of his mouth while his feet and head urged him into the building.

Peter smiled under his mask and waved before jumping up and beginning to swing back to Harry's place to grab his backpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the rather comedic revelation. There will be more drama to come in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry smirked watching Peter swing away until he was a darkened dot that diminished from view. While it was an awesome experience, he still voted on taking a limo to and from work. Entering OsCorp, he steeled himself not really wanting to have Menken's condescending and bland tone leave spittle of contempt on him. After greeting Felicia at her desk and receiving his copy of his affairs and dealings to be completed, Harry nodded and continued on to his office. Dropping his bag beside his desk, he walked over to the office window overlooking the city. His thoughts turning back to the father who had disgracefully mistreated him only to leave him with a legacy almost too _poisonous_ to contemplate.

_He was goal oriented and still he looked at me as a piece of sludge that always stuck to his goddamn foot_!

_He really allowed his employees to use their strengths to accomplish their tasks. Yeah, he did not micro-manage each position, which helped create a high level of arrogance for my colleagues and me! You think I'm weak 'Dad'...we'll see about that...we'll see._

Once Peter got back to Harry's place he landed on the fire escape and went inside grabbing his bag before swinging back to his apartment and went inside taking his mask off. Even for him wearing it was often too stifling to handle.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Harry decided to skip lunch to bury himself in what laid on the hard drive his father left him before dying. The ceaseless burning quest to find the truth he was kept in the dark over as a child hadn't died. The footage of his Dad and Peter's riled up the bile in his stomach as his Dad's final words played in his head.

"Retroviral hyperplasia. I never told you, but its genetic. Our disease. The Osborn curse. And it began at your age." He had started out having auras and feelings of euphoria which Harry could provoke at will by thinking of certain songs or memories in his head. Harry would constantly provoke certain feelings as a kid. All he had to do was think of a sensation and boom, He would get the feelings of strain.

Later on after his sixteenth birthday, Harry started to get unprovoked feelings of displeasure. He could best describe them as a feeling of thick blood in his thoughts. Later on as a teen he would get stronger feelings of dread, fear, or terror. It was then he described these feelings to a doctor only to be presented with a confounded viewpoint. While he was prescribed tegretol/carbamazapine (on the theory it was epilepsy) and things seemed to be fine as his seizures were controlled. However, Harry stopped taking the medicine regularly and eventually stopped taking it altogether. Stubborn, he never confessed this to his doctor and since he had been seizure free and off medication for a month or so, Harry decided to stop treatment since he seemed to be fine. Looking down at his hands he noticed them twitch, just as when he had his first major seizure. He remembered it was in the middle of the night when he wandered to the bathroom and crawled in the bathtub and could not get out because I was having a seizure. Harry felt **trapped** and he couldn't get out. It was like a nightmare where you can't move, only this time it was all more real. So he cried for help and that's all Harry remembered before waking up in a hospital.

He had a grand mal seizure they called it and apparently had a convulsing seizure for the first time. He was put back on Tegretol and his seizures were mostly controlled. But, eventually Harry got defiant again with taking his medication, when he got small auras, lasting perhaps a split second to a few seconds. It was then Harry would usually pop a pill. Sometimes, however, he would get horrible frightening auras lasting more than a few seconds. He would always sense them coming but there was nothing Harry could do about it. Then they would hit and it felt like reality didn't exist and nothing was real. He felt terror, confusion and anger. It is the most horrible feeling one can have. It's like a horrible horrible hallucination. Pounding his fists on the oak desks willing his attack to quell, Harry continued to watch the footage.

After awhile of gathering photos for the news paper and being lazy in general, Peter slipped his mask back on and grabbed his bag swinging over to Oscorp to see what Harry was up to. On the way there Peter sensed a robbery in progress so he went and dealt with that which resulted in a few knife slashes on his arms and chest but he handled it effectively before making his way to Oscorp, seeing Felecia out in the main lobby. Peter stretched still in his Spidey suit and mask.

"Hello miss is Harry in his office?" he asked as he stretched softly, used to the attention his heroic alias earned him by now.

Felicia almost dropped the cup of ice tea she was sipping on upon seeing the costumed hero standing across from her. Nearly frozen in her receptionist chair with a hand lying flat over her heart. After brief stumbling of words she found coherence. "Oh um...yeah.. I think so, let me ring him." Felicia pushed the button on her receiver to call her boss's office.

"Mr Osborn...Mr Osborn, um I have _Spider-Man_ at my desk requesting to see you..." the ecstatic secretary almost burst out giggling as the hero's name passed her lips. She'd be brave if she requested an autograph. When he didn't respond she tried again, assuming he was in the middle of a phone conference. "Mr. Osborn? Hello, are you there sir?" She was only met with silence again. "He might be in the middle of a conference or business deal, can I take a message...Mr. Spider-Man?" Felicia attempted to maintain her professional demeanor hoping her cheeks weren't flushed.

_Hmm that's weird... Harry usually answers when its me_ Peter thought to himself before speaking out. "It's kind of a personal matter miss... I'm sorry but if I told you what I needed to tell Harry... my identity could be at risk," he said before walking over and writing something down on a piece of paper which was a little note for Felecia signed by spider-Man.

"Thank you for trying though," he said and smiled softly under his mask before beginning to walk towards the door something falling out of a pocket in his backpack as he walked away.

Felicia nodded, her response failing to come out as she watched the masked hero leave. She couldn't contemplate what her boss's relationship with Spider-Man was or the details of it. Still, any favor she could do for the Big Apple's savior was like having a thumbs up from Jesus himself. Gripping the note in her hand until her eyes caught sight of the stray object that fell out of Spider-Man's backpack, covered in a white handkerchief. Her shoulders perked up befuddled as she decided to take them up towards Mr. Osborn's office. Taking the elevator up, Felicia came to find the door closed and blinds obscuring outside view. She briefly knocked on the door.

"Mr. Osborn, I have a message from you-an urgent one too..." The response she received now was quicker while her boss's voice came off as hoarse and ice-cold.

"Leave them outside...forward my calls for the rest of the day- I got _business_ to deal with."

"Is it serious, sir?" Felicia asked turning her head as she left.

"Yeah...more than you know," Harry responded hardly tearing his now bloodshot eyes away from his computer screen.

Instead if going home Peter climbed up the side of the Oscorp building, going up to the roof where he could have a little peace and quiet and sit without his mask on. The thing that fell out of his bag was his reporter ID card and a present he was planning on giving to Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Expect some humor ahead and a few deviations from the movie. Do leave reviews of course. Thanks!

Harry walked to the door when he was certain Felicia had left and opened it to find Peter's gifts lying there at his feet. Snatching them up, not caring if anyone noticed, Harry closed the door and unwrapped the handkerchief to find Peter's _Daily Bugle_ ID alone with a folded note and something else attached.

The note said: I didn't feel right working at the _Bugle_ anymore. I miss you too much even though we're only apart for a couple of hours at a day. So I was gonna ask you if I could work here with you... Also PS, would you make me the happiest Spidey in the world and marry me?" Attached to the note was a custom engagement ring Peter had made with the spider logo that was usually on his chest made in gold and two of the legs actually make up the ring part.

Reading the note nearly caused Harry's knees to buckle as he brought the piece of paper towards his face. Lips barely touching the words as if in a vain effort to catch the spirit of the handsome and unique person who penned it. The ring attached almost felt like a forbidden treasure too sacrosanct to touch. Peter Parker-his best friend, now boyfriend-just proposed to him? The surging aftershock of the question had him stumbling back into his chair in a thrilled yet frightened haze.

_Would-could he ever love me if he truly knew who-or WHAT I really am_? He wanted to pick up his mobile and text Peter back **YES**!!! until his fingers ached yet he was paralyzed over the rift separating him form the happy normal life he wanted and the grim damned family legacy he sought to beat. Placing the note and ring on the table, Harry sent Peter a quick message.

**Working late 2nite. Hope to c u l8r-I love you**. Turning the screen flat on the table surface before continuing on with the video he had been watching. Its secrets and the hope of possible cure...beginning to piece together.

Peter looked down at his phone and let out a soft sigh before slowly lowering himself down to Harry's office window on a line of webbing once he got there he gently knocked on the window still wearing his mask from talking with Felicia earlier.

Harry's eyes tore away from the computer screen to find Spider-Man outside, almost as if he willed him to be there. Somehow he knew Peter wouldn't let him think on it and to a degree, Harry needed to see him now. Pausing the video and minimizing the browser, Harry walked to the window and opened it, the fresh breezes bringing Peter's smell to his nostrils, it encourage him to lean closer to where the hero's lips should be. Harry's fingers tingling as the sought the mask's line at the bottom of Peter's chin for a kiss.

Peter smiled softly from under his mask his web textured gloved hand reaching out and softly cupping Harry's cheek. "Just out of curiosity babe why didn't you answer Felecia when she called you on the intercom normally when its me you don't even give her a chance to finish her sentence."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was half divided by happy guilt and utter repulsion. He didn't want Peter to know the real cause for his frustration-at least not until he was ready to tell him. Yet the sinking almost reprehensible risk of losing the one true friend Life ever blessed him with-a hero who just proposed to him, almost made him wish he fainted dead on the spot. For now, he decided to give his boyfriend most of the truth, until he uncovered the rest of it. Certainly there had to be a way to beat this disease and he wasn't going to let Menken, fate or his late Dad's shitty memory stop him from finding the cure. "Just had to go over some crap my Dad left behind...he wasn't the easiest guy to understand ya know." Harry replied as he walked toward the mini fridge sitting on a table beside the window, reaching in for a bottle of _Deer Park_ water.

Peter gently climbed into the office sticking to the celling "Oh I see," he said softly and pulled his mask off closing the window before dropping down from the celling into Harry's lap facing him.

"I like the ring by the way..." Harry said not wanting to appear insensitive or let Peter think he was evading his proposal.

"I'm glad you liked it, it cost Spiderman a lot of to have it made. Its a real gold ring made out of the spider emblem on my chest," he said before softly kissing Harry not realizing Felecia was at the door.

Harry chuckled as he held Peter in his arms briefly, his eyes coming towards the window of his office, gaps between the blinds showing Felicia's black dress. Of all times she could've come here. Harry reached for his mobile and typed out a quick message to his secretary. **I'M FINE...IN WITH A CLIENT..YOU CAN LEAVE NOW**...

Peter looked over to the gaps in the window blind on the door, his eyes widening as he saw Felecia's dress. He quickly went to the bathroom and changed out of his spidey suit back into his normal clothes, putting his spidey suit in his backpack before coming out and opening the office door.

"H-hey Felecia what's up?" he said his bag sitting on the little couch.

"Oh-I um... well..." Felicia stumbled with her words as she turned her attention to Mr. Osborn who was able to keep his annoyed strain subdued while giving her a cross stare insisting she get to the point. "Mr. Osborn sorry to interrupt but...I have Menken more or less pestering me to have a word with you-he says it's urgent. I can take..." Harry held up a hand before sipping from his bottled water again. "No worries, tell Menken I can see him towards the end of the day. I'm sure the gargoyle can keep everything under wraps until I have to give it the green light. Thanks."

Peter just stood there looking between the two as they talked before going back over and sitting beside Harry, staying silent as to not interrupt them.

Harry didn't bring his eyes to look at Peter until he flicked his boyfriend in the forehead to provoke a response. Gladly it seemed to make Peter smile. "I'm sorry about that...being a CEO makes you something of a hard-ass when you gotta be." While he didn't expect his friend to fully understand it, Harry wanted Peter not to think ill of him.

"I understand" Peter said with a soft smile gently resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "I just can't wait until this day is over go back to your place and cuddle all night" he said softly.

"Me too. I just have to clean up my Old Man's shit...I'm kinda jealous of you Petey. I know you lost your Dad but-but you can at least be proud he thought of you when he knew his time came around." Harry rarely brought up the topic in front of his friend but knew it was one of the main threads that bound them together and hopefully wouldn't snap them apart.

"M-maybe I could help?" he asked unsure if Harry would let him his feet gently kicking back and forth as they just sat there, Peter's head still resting on Harry's shoulder.

"You said your Dad left a briefcase full of the work he and mine worked on. Maybe it can help. You were always the Brainiac in school, maybe you can do some _digging up_, would be a lifesaver." Harry stroked Peter's hair idly while considering his own hunt lying ahead of him.

"I can bring it over we can work on it together," Peter said softly holding Harry's hand intertwining his fingers with the blonde's.

"You don't have to do that...really, take your time with it please Pete." Harry pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "I know your Aunt May's probably curious why you've been out so much..."

"Actually I told her that I spent the night at your house before I left to come over last night" Peter said softly with that adorable grin showing.

Harry snickered. "You can be too honest for your own good sometimes Petey. Still, don't worry. Go home and take the time with it. You deserve to know. Will you do it for me?"

Peter groaned softly. "Fine but if I find anything and your still here, expect to see me at your window again" he said softly getting off of the table.

Harry grabbed at Peter as he stood up. "I can't tell you how much I love that about you. Real man of your word."

"What can I say? I was born that way" Peter said turning to face Harry.

"Wouldn't have you any other way," Harry kissed Peter again. "If I didn't have to stay, I'd call out and we could have the rest of the day to ourselves but...duty calls."

"Aww I had something planned for tonight, can't we wait till tomorrow to do this?" he said after kissing Harry back.

"Wish I could say yes Pete, but it mean so much to get it done sooner than later. Can I count on you?" Harry clutched Peter's hands in his and kissed them, blue eyes nearly pleading with his boyfriend's brown ones.

"Fine," he said softly after letting out a defeated sigh "but I guess you won't be getting a piece of this ass like I had planned tonight," he said in a teasing tone before grabbing his backpack.

"There's always tomorrow baby," he chided the web slinging hero who donned his mask again before turning his head for one more glance at Harry. He nearly wanted to take back his proposal but as an Osborn was raised not to concede. Instead he gave as tender a smile he could muster.

Peter gave Harry one last kiss through the mask before crawling out of the window jumping off the side of the building and swinging home.

Murmuring a quiet "I love you," Harry returned to his desk and opened the video file he was watching before Peter showed. If it wasn't years of work to examine, he would have damned it and left to meet Peter somewhere special. Still, the answer to the _curse_ was in these files and he was going to find it no matter the pains his body was enduring.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of the scene where Peter visits Harry at Oscorp with some changes. Enjoy and do leave reviews.

Peter continued to swing until he got home once he got home he quickly said hi to aunt may before going up to his room grabbing the briefcase full of old documents out of a secret compartment in his closest.

Furtively and in restless defiance to his body's tiresome signals, Harry continued to watch one video after another. Each file revealing the remarkable yet nerve-chilling details of his and Peter's Dad's research. It all came in a shattering wave that Harry's head began to spin. Even after everyone else in the office went home for the night, Harry devoured the information from the files ravenously. At least six times he forgot himself and where he was. He slunk down in his chair, running his cold hands over his face and hair, finally able to catch his breath, and looked at the current video, only to curse under his breath. This led Harry to feel more worried about how he was going to tell this to Peter when he was unable to focus due to extreme fatigue and a degree of shame. At first, he did not recall waking up with any concern on his mind. As the problem lasted, he found himself dreading the next day and wondering how he would stay on top of important matters or focus on his research if he was only getting a few hours of sleep. Early in the morning, he sat awake in the dark before his laptop, and was listening intently. He couldn't conceive how he would cut his losses, rise from this nightmarish haze and meet the new day with hope. He knew Peter had to be here and his presence was the only one Harry sought. Snatching up his mobile, he speed-dialed his boyfriend hoping he wasn't dead asleep.

Peter groaned softly as he fumbled around for his phone, research papers strewn all about his desk once he got ahold of his phone he answers putting it on speaker phone and letting out a groggy "Hello."

"Pete, its me."

"H-hey Harry..." he said groaning softly as he rubs his eyes.

"Are you awake?" Harry asked trying not to let the hoarse desperation in his voice become evident.

"I am now what's up" he said with a slight yawn as he stretches turning on the video chat mode, Harry seeing papers strewn all about Peter's desk and Peter in what could only be described as a half naked state. His bottom half naked and his t-shirt still on.

"Not really, Pete. I'm dying, but I think you can help save my life...Please hurry over, there's something you gotta come see."

He nodded and ended the call getting dressed in a pair of boxers and his spidey suit before jumping out the window and swinging over to the _Oscorp_ building landing stuck against the glass of Harry's office window.

Peter wasted no time as he opened the window and climbed in before pulling his mask off.

Harry's knees barely buckled at how peter came with all speed. Despite appearing as if he had hypothermia, he couldn't have been more glad to have his boyfriend here. "God Pete, so glad your here..." his face quickly turning to his computer. Pursing his lips before clearing his throat, Harry gestured for him to sit down.

"I gotta show you something." Picking up the remote control, Harry turned on the screen to reveal the footage of Richard Parker and Norman Osborn explaining their spider research.

Peter's Dad related "And the hope is to extract the venom from their glands and turn that into a cure. An agent that heals diseased cells."  
Norman Osborn followed up: "And if I can be cured, imagine what this could do for other diseases like Alzheimer's, even cancer. "Harry stopped the footage, seeing the blanched shocked expression lining Peter's face.

Peter stared at the screens for a few seconds. "T-that makes sense that explains why I couldn't get sick easily" he said sitting down beside Harry.

"They never made it to human trials. It's fourteen years of research and nothing to show for it. Except maybe you." Harry reveals a newspaper and threw it down on the desk which shows photo of Spider-Man on the front page. "Spider-Man."

He looked down at the paper his fist balling against the desk before relaxing. "Maybe we can sample my blood see if we can extract the venom from it. I tried before and it nearly worked- I just didn't have the right setup, maybe with the _Oscorp_ tech in the labs downstairs we can finally do it" he said softly with teetering hope.

"It'll save my life," Harry said with a tone teetering between hope and despair that cut deep only to barely heal. He had enough and wanted to conquer the disease for good. He'd been fully aware of the Curt Connors incident and how tragically it had ended. While Peter's own conflicted fear was clear Harry told him "Connors was weak. This is me, Peter."

"I know but what do I do if something happens to you? What do I do if you end up like Conners? I cant loose you..." he said sitting beside Harry while grabbing his wrists.

"It won't...I put together what you said at the river."

Peter let out a soft sigh. "Fine.. when do you wanna do this?" he said gently tapping his fingers against the desk.

"When you're ready...you said _Spider-Man_ gives people hope. That's what I need Pete...Just say yes.."

Peter thought for a moment before letting out a sigh walking over to the window. "I know you said that you had the thing set up but I'm still not sure about this babe, I mean it. It was only a fluke when the spiders gave me my powers, his is actual spider venom were talking about what if it doesn't work and only begins to kill you faster..." he said looking out the window.

He began to rise from his seat and turned away from Harry which made Harry angry, his veins close to exploding. 

The gesture ignited a flaring spark in Harry as he grabbed Peter by the shoulder. "Don't turn your back on me!" he said as his nostrils flare and face darkened. Rage suddenly cooled and pitiful fear overcame him. "I do not want to end up like my father, Peter. Please. Peter, please. I can't. Please" He fell into his boyfriend's arms, dreading the pain of being abandoned again.

Peter held Harry close. "I-I just don't want to loose you," he said tears welling up in his eyes slightly. "Ever since my parents died you, Aunt May and Gwen have been the only three who stood by my side. I can't risk loosing another person I love" he said tears beginning to roll down his cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if the next chapters are not as long. Am on a roll with this story and determined to complete it. Hope you are enjoying it nonetheless and am interested in your feedback.

"I don't want to lose you either," Harry's own voice began to break. The warmth of peter's arms a comfort and a pain he didn't want to be bereft of, especially when he was possibly a day away from death. "I'm already dying. Your blood can't make me die more." Hypocrites, liars, opportunists and cowards he'd lived and put up with for as long as he could remember. The dangerously hurtful possibility of Peter falling under the same banner caused him to nearly collapse on his knees.

Peter let out a shaky breath. "Alright lets go down to the lab" he said setting Harry back up onto his own feet.

Peter stood up, his throat dry but will restored to a degree. Before they could leave, a knock came to the door. "Come in," Harry said hoping he did appear too nightmarish. Felicia slowly entered. "Mr. Osborn....can I have a minute of your time?" Irritated though he was, Harry relented. "Pete, can you give us the room for two minutes, please?"

Peters eyes widened seeing it was Felicia then he quickly looked down, realizing he was only in the spidey suit. "Ummm this isn't what it looks like... I created this suit because I thought Spider-Man's cool" he said reaching for his mask.

"Don't lose your cool Felicia, Peter's helping me with a sales pitch I've been putting together. It's okay, please. I'll see you in two minutes Pete." Harry curtly nodded his head and that they'd go to the lab the minute he was done. Surely Peter could lay low until then.

He grabbed his mask and went out of the room walking down the hall to explore the building as he hums softly.

Harry turns and walks to the nearby table to pour himself a drink but bids Felicia to say what she came to tell him. He didn't expect her to have the answers to his problem and couldn't afford to drag _Oscorp_ down much less make his personal hell public knowledge. He bade her to take the rest of the day off as he took a sip from his glass. Unprepared for what he was about to hear.

"Harry, I think there may be another way to get what you're looking for. I overheard Menken talking with one of our security heads. Before they destroyed the spiders they had the venom extracted." Nearly dropping his glass, Harry turned and looked at her unblinking. "Uh...what? What are you saying?"

Felicia continued to speak. "That way they could comply with the lawsuits but still keep the data in case it ever became useful."

Harry's interest burned brighter now. He praised God for having hired her now. "Where is it?"

"Somewhere in the building, somewhere off books called "Special Projects".

Peter walked around as he sighed softly wondering what they were talking about as he walked.

Harry curtly nodded and dismissed Felicia. Wasting no time, he accessed Kari. Something had slipped under the radar and he was going to unveil it. Kari's voice stated upon access: Special Projects. Most recent entry: one hour ago.

"Approved by Harry Osborn."

Kari: Access Ravencroft archive. Harry looks through the file and finds the footage of Max Dillion when he had his accident. His face more cold than he thought possible. "File seven-one-three," Kari responded.

Harry murmurs "What the hell?" He then finds another footage of Max after his accident being tested on by Kafka.

Kari: File seven-one. Subject: Dillon, Max.

Max Dillon said in his enraged soul-deprived tone "And I'm gonna kill the light so everyone in this city is gonna know how it feels to live in my world. A world without power, a world without Spider-Man."

Kari: Warning. Your user access has been revoked. A man in the black suit with Menken and two security guards entered Harry's office.

Felicia got up to protest the unannounced intrusion. "You can't go in there, he's busy." They ignore her of course and walked in.

Harry turns to see them. His disgusted outrage clearly palpable. "What did you do?"

After awhile Peter began to make his way back to Harry's office, his spidey sense giving him a weird feeling that something was about to happen.

Donald Menken replied "The more relevant question is what did you do? An employee is killed, and in your first action as CEO you cover it up."

Harry sneered, more abhorred with Menken than ever. "No, you covered it up! And then you buried him in the madhouse using **MY** name."  
"Ravencroft is a timeworn institution devoted to mental improvement." Menken didn't hesitate to hide his pleasured smirk at the truth cutting bitterly to Harry's conscience.   
"You are experimenting on people in there!" Harry goes to walk towards Menken but the two security guards hold him back.

"Progress has its stepping stones. Now, in light of your deceptive criminal actions, you've been...how do I put this gently? Fired." Menken's confidence grew with Harry's faltering stance of control.

"You are not going to bury me too." Harry's fists clenched.

"Looks to me like you're half way in the ground already. It's only a matter of time. You're going to die a horrible death, like your father. The difference is, no one is going to miss you."

Harry's attempts to attack him in anger but the guards take hold of him.

"Get him out!" Menken demanded.

"Wait! Wait!" Harry stopped struggling and looks coldly at Menken with a smile. "I know my way home." The guards let Harry go and Menken watched as Harry walked out. Harry immediately reached for his mobile to text Peter.

Peter heard the commotion and ran towards Harry's office and when he got there he saw Menken. "What are you doing here Donald?" he asked webbing a statue on the desk and using it to knock both guards out.

Harry frantically sent the text. The son of a bitch Menken may have out maneuvered him but he was not about to kiss his feet and stop now.

**PETE, MEET ME @ ROOSEVELT SUBWAY STATION. I THINK I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loyalties and relationships will be tested. Will madness win out over love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am coming to the climax of the story, hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Peter's phone vibrated and he looked at the text his eyes widening, he quickly grabbed his bag and ran out of the office-leaving Menken flabbergasted beyond speech. Once he got outside he swung over to the station landing on a light pole where Harry could see him.

Harry spots Peter and motions for him to come join him. "Menken's been doing sick underhanded shit behind my back...in my name. As if I actually signed and sealed that shit!" his voice breaking while fighting back the tears forming in his eyes. "Still...there's a chance and I think it can work."

Peter jumped down to beside Harry. "Why would he do that you never did anything wrong to him?" he said gently holding his hand.

"He's always had his eyes on _Oscorp_-I'm shit to him while he sees himself as the man my Dad would've wanted running everything. He just made me look like a monster and threw me out without an inch of guilt...I could just kill him," Harry hissed. "He took everything from me..."

Peter let out a sigh. "He may be back at the building, but if you want I can sneak back in and swipe some venom... I just need to know where its stored" he said pulling his mask off.

"If you want, I can rough up Menken a bit" Peter said with a slight smirk.

The idea caused Harry to grin. "It's likely in the **Special Projects** lab. Knowing the prick, he'll have his goons crawling just to keep the janitor out. But you, you can do it. Just get in, grab it and go. Be...be careful. I got a visit to pay." He pecked Peter on the lips.

Peter softly kissed Harry back before slipping his mask on and jumping up into the air swinging back over to _Oscorp_.

Fifteen minutes afterwards, Harry's car pulls up to Ravencroft where he's met by a guard. 

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Uh, yeah, you can open the gate. I'm Harry Osborn. There's a patient in that isolation unit I need to see." The guard wisely made no argument and took Harry inside.

He addressed another guard, "Joe, this is Mr. Osborn from _OsCorp_."

"Sorry, Sir, without a yellow badge, I can't let anyone past this point." Harry figured this would happen and unflinchingly took the guard's weapon and uses it to take both guards down.

Once Peter got back to _Oscorp_, he went inside quickly sticking to the celling and making his way down to the _Special Projects_ lab, occasionally using his webbing to subdue some of Menken's guards aloof to his presence.

Harry dressed as a doctor and covered his face with a mask, walking past Kafka as he's ordering one of his employees.

"Keep Electro incubated with four hundred milligrams of sodium iopental..." Harry almost snickered seeing how far he'd gotten and then activated. the fire alarm sending the lab personnel scrambling out of the building.

Harry enters the chamber where the _man_ once called-not so well known as Max Dillion was being held and cancels his sedation shot.

Once Peter got to the lab, he drops down from the celling taking out both guards guarding the door and he walks inside swiping two full cases of venom. Quickly slipping them inside his bookbag before making his way up to Harry's office where Menken was, occupied with something on the computer.

"Sedation off," the computer siad.

Harry whispered to Max. "Psst." Max opened his eyes and looks down at Harry. "I'm gonna get you out of here, alright? But we don't have much time."

"Who are you?" Max asked in a dazed menacing tone.

"I'm Harry Osborn. I want to make you a deal."

"I should kill you," Max hissed at him.

"Come on. Think bigger, Max. I'm not the one you want, you want Spider- Man. And I can give him to you. But I need something first. I need you to get me into OsCorp."

Max looked at the young man as if he said he could rain down thunder itself. "Get you in there? But you own it."

"Uh...not anymore. _OsCorp_ betrayed us both, so I can't get in there without you and you can't get out of here without me."

Dr. Kafka meanwhile was baffled. "What's happening?"

"Someone pulled an alarm in the ISO unit," a guard stated.

"Get a containment team in there now.. " Kafaka ordered.

Max still wasn't easily swayed. "You can't possibly know what I want."

Harry had his own counterattack. "You submitted a design for the grid and they stole it, and now you want it back. You just wanna take what's yours."

"Power." The word came off Max's lips greater than the waves of electricity snaking around his body.

"It is all within the city, Max, and it's right at your fingertips. Once you shut down the grid, Spider-Man will come to you, and I want you to make him bleed!" A team of guards rushed towards the chamber.

"Break it! Break it!" one of the guards shouted. They broke the windows in.

"Max, we don't have much time!" Harry pressed as the team of guards ran down the chamber.

"Go, go, go, go!" the orders carried down the hall.

"Give me one reason why I should I trust you?" Max asked still mired in fury.

"Because I need you!"

"You _need_ me?" Max could hardly accept the response.

"Yes, I need you. You are my only chance that I have at surviving

"You need me?" He repeated again. His sense of importance, of being someone risen from the grave of despondent anonymity.

"Yes, I need you! I need you, please! Please, I need you!" Harry implored as the guards rushed into the chamber and grabbed hold of Harry and tried to drag him away. "Please! I know what it's like to be thrown away! Please, Max! I need you! I need you!" At that moment Max uses his electric power to escape his bondage and to take down the guards, then uses his power to electrocute Kafka and strapped him in the same bondage that was holding him ready to be tested on.

"You want to be my friend?" Max asked standing within an inch in front of Harry.

"I thought we were already friends?"

"I had a friend once, it didn't work out," Max bitterness surging in the sentence.

"Yeah, me too."

"Then let's go catch a spider," Max almost grinned. Their mutual vengeful pact sealed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man vs Electro...yet the most harrowing battle is soon to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of the battle between Spidey and Electro. Have striven to stay true to the film as much as possible. Gwen will still be a helpful, brave and resourceful player. Enjoy!

After a brief interrogation of Menken, Peter went back out to the bus stop pulling his mask off " Harry!" He said looking around wondering where he was "I got the venom!"

Suddenly the electricity power in New York going out. Max Dillion begins decimating the city's power grid as an A+ _Fortnite_ player. The rest of the city's electricity gets cuts off, enveloping New York in darkness as he hunts the masked hero down. Better yet, driving the hero to meet him on his turf now.

All of a sudden the power went out which made Peter jump slightly. He then sighed going to the power plant after dropping his backpack off at a secure spot, so the venom wouldn't get destroyed. Once he returned to the plant he landed on one of the still intact pylons.

"Do you see me now, Spider-Man? It's time to meet our destiny." Max's tone icy as his determination to crush the hero he once revered heaved sharply through his body as he proceeded through the power plant absorbing energy without concern, "You're too late, Spider-Man. I designed this power grid, now I'm gonna take back what is rightfully mine. I will control everything and I will be like a God them."

"A God named "Sparkles?" Peter asked unable to add a jibe in. Max shot out a bolt of electricity at Peter, but Peter quickly jumps off the building and misses being hit by it, then Peter smashes open a water pipe to douse Max with but Max uses his powers to stop the water hitting him.

Peter jumped between pylons following Max but at a distance. "Listen Max, I know you're upset but why do you have to take it out on innocent people? I understand you worked hard on those grid designs put many hours, hell probably even months of your life into them. But that doesn't give you a right to go after the people who've done nothing to you."

"Not this time! Is that all you've got? Come on!" Electro roared.

Max I don't want to do this..." Peter said jumping between pylons and while he was in the air he webbed up a iron rod to himself and caught it still jumping between pylons to keep Electro distracted.

Max tries to spit electricity through his mouth at Peter, but Peter uses his web shooter to hold Max up, then as Max uses his electricity on Peter's web it doesn't hurt him. His fury intensifies as he uses his power to play the _Itsy Bitsy Spider_ Nursery tune on the power grid.

"Really?" He asked dumfounded and ticked off. "I hate this song!" Peter found himself straining to avoid his opponent's attacks. Meanwhile webbing Max to one of the pylons then he stabs the iron rod through Electro's stomach before ripping one of the high voltage cables out of one of the transformer boxes.

"I didn't want to do this Max but you left me no choice..." he said touching the end of the cable to the rod that was through Max, Peter then watched as the indicator on the side of Max's head rose quickly into the overload levels.

"You ready to give up?" Peter asked.

Max refused to admit defeat as he starts pummeling Peter as he bounces between the grid towers and then held Peter up with his electricity. "Spider-Man, I bet you never saw this coming." Before he could make a killer blow, a police car and hits max tossing him aside. Stepping out of the car was his friend Gwen Stacey. "You didn't think I wasn't going to let you take on a Boss single-handed, did you?" she asked marching up to Peter as he quickly got his bearings.

"No, but you surely took your sweet ass time getting here" Peter teased before jumping up and webbing on to one of the towers swinging around and once he got back to the beginning, he let go flying through the air before his foot connected with the side of Max's head **hard**.

Gwen stands firm, her lips pursed and eyes not so much as displaying distress. She was going to back Peter up even if they both were to get fried. "Now how do we stop him?" she asked as Max struggled to get back on his feet.

"Water is his weakness, I tried it earlier but he managed to block it. Maybe I could run distraction and you could douse him," Peter said before proceeding to grabbing Electro by the throat using his spider strength to hold him up off the floor.

Max becomes conscious as Peter urges Gwen to make haste.

"Go! Go!" Gwen runs to reset the system, Peter looks ahead and suddenly has a vision of Captain Stacy looking at him, but it's quickly gone as Max takes the opportunity and attacks him, at the same time at air traffic control they are keeping time on the two planes that are about to collide.

Peter managed to dodge the first attack but fails to dodge the second one as he was sent flying backwards crashing through one of the pylons. However he quickly regained his bearings and grabbed a rod using it as a bo staff and he swept Max's legs out from under him before throwing a punch which connects to Electro's right temple.

"Now, Gwen! Now! Do it now!" Peter shouts. Not missing a beat, Gwen resets the switch and the city's power starts to restore and seemingly destroys Max as it consumes his being and explodes. The two planes are about to collide they both turn and narrowly avoid collision and everyone at air traffic control cheers as New York once again is full of light.

Once Max was gone, Peter went over and sat on the hood of the cop car pulling his mask off as he groans slightly his back popping.

Peter manages to get up and starts making his way to Gwen. "I think you can still make your flight!"

Suddenly Harry arrives on the special armory he'd taken from _OsCorp_, Peter hears his laughter around them. Harry flies in between Peter and Gwen, he notices Gwen.

Peter looked up at Harry pulling his mask off, he then used the cop cars megaphone. "What are you doing babe?" he asked knowing Gwen would freak out at that but he didn't care.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter vs Harry aka the Green Goblin! Will resentful madness win out over love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter of all to write and one of the most heart-wrenching moments in the movie. Hope you enjoy my version. My apologies to any Gwen Stacy fans reading this. No, I do not dislike Gwen-yet I ship Peter x Harry so much! Tried to stay true to the climactic scene but do expect some deviations. Let me know what you think though.

"Heard some fireworks were going on up here. Seems like I missed the party-but at least you're not burned. Did you find 'it'?" Harry asked while straining to keep his alter ego from fledgling out and taking control. There was still time, but it was no shorter and critical than ever.

"Yeah, I found it! I can meet you back at your apartment with it" he said. "If you want go to my house and pick it up. I managed to grab two full cases of it so we have spares its in my bookbag."

"I'll meet you there," Harry said with a brief smirk. "You better get going before the cops start swarming in."

Peter nodded and jumped up swinging back to his house and grabbing the venom out of his bag.

Harry had been able to quell the shock and mild outrage he felt that Max-Electro- had failed. While he never truly considered the invisible employee a _friend_, a seed of pity did sprout in him over how Max fell so low, lower than he himself. Pacing across the Living Room, looking out the window every 11 seconds for Peter. The urge to throw the nearby coffee table over and trash his own house had him on the verge of tearing his hair out.

Once he had it, Peter went over to Harry's residence, swinging in through the window now in his normal street clothes.

Heartburn and nausea began to set in as Harry found himself falling to his knees, one arm grabbing the top of the frame of a couch. Glassy eyed, he couldn't dare breathe due to the pain. If Peter didn't administer the antidote now, his Dad's final words, the very ones he feared and strove to prove wrong-would finally come true.

Peter quickly grabbed a syringe and filled it with the venom before going over to Harry. The two said nothing as Harry sat down, mildly wincing as Peter was pushing the needle into one of Harry's veins in his arm before injecting the venom into him.

Harry's throat began to tighten, his breathing more troubled upon the venom being injected. Pushing Peter aside as he slowly began to rise back on his feet. His skin having taken on a hideously yellowish color, teeth gross like a chain smoker with cracked dry lips and somewhat hooked nose. Catching a look at himself in a hanging mirror, Harry recoiled at the 'freak' he had transformed into.

"Noooooo!" he screeched with his face turned to the ceiling and fists clenched.

Peter looked over to Harry in horror and slid down the wall onto the floor. _You see babe, this is why I was apprehensive at first _he wanted to say, yet his voice was cracking slightly as he looked down at the floor tears welling in his eyes.

Harry turned towards Peter. Pity, trust and hope gone from his eyes. His heart a tinderbox of resentment as he took a few steps towards his the person he loved and believed in. "See what you made me do. You were my friend and you betrayed me!"

"No, I was trying to protect you. I didn't make you do anything! Peter said his voice changing from a upset tone to one filled with anger as he stood up and got right in Harry's face. "If anything-I was trying to keep you from doing this but just like your Dad.... Harry you're stubborn and cant take no for a answer!"

"Oh, look at me!" Harry railed. The last sentence Peter said proved the deepest cut of all. To be compared to the worst monster he knew, hated and wanted to avoid becoming made his insides feel putrefied. " You can give people hope. You take it away?"

"No, Harry" Peter said before he let out a sigh, not even bothering to respond to him. He tentatively walked over to the window before turning to face Harry. " I'm gonna go find a way to fix this...when you're ready to talk sensibly-you know how to find me" he said before jumping out of the window using his web shooters to swing away before Harry could strike him.

* * *

Harry calls Peter's mobile, his indignant and tortured resolve still alive in his veins. Through video he delivered his message, with a surprise guest included-Gwen Stacy, a doe at the wolf's mercy. "I'm gonna take away yours!" he seethed with a fearful Gwen in his grasp. "You want to save her? Come and get her!"

Peter watched the video, his eyes widening fearfully, and he suits up before swinging towards the clock tower.

Harry waited where Peter had left him, Gwen still in his grip despite her attempts to get a hold of his sane side. She was met by a chilling sneer. "Harry is dead!" Now was the Green Goblin's time. As his eyes hurt scanning the area to catch sight of Spider-Man, the will to kill Peter hung by a thread.

Once Peter got there, he landed on the roof of the tower pulling his mask off.

Harry said nothing as he stared at Peter. Grip tight on Gwen's jacket. The vengeful tendrils sinking deeper into his mind as he tried to block out second thoughts and hopes.

"Let her go Harry, she didn't do anything to hurt you-it's **me** want me not her!" he said webbing both the fan blades in Harry's board up with enough web to disable it. 

"Okay" he says with no sign of guilty conflicting feelings. Harry obliges and drops Gwen from his glider as he stumbled trying to keep his balance.

Peter's eyes widened as he jumped up and caught Gwen, he tried to web onto something to stop them but failed, causing him and Gwen to end up crashing through the glass roof of the tower and hitting a metal catwalk with a thud.

Peter's alarmed shock was short-lived as he and Harry battled it out at the top of the clock tower with Gwen getting caught in the middle and nearly falling until she catches on to Peter's web, Harry then pounces on Peter and pins him to a clock wheel, Peter tries to hold him off and wedges his foot on the mechanism to spare Gwen.

As he continued to fight with Harry, the gears of the mechanism straining to hold as Peter then took a string of web and wrapped it around Harry's throat before attaching it to another one of the moving gears it pulling Harry back, slowly choking him.

"Peter!" Gwen screamed, suddenly the mechanism moves Gwen's web snaps sending her plummeting down, the clock damage knocks out Harry but Peter leaps through wreckage and tries to save Gwen using his web, the web manages to catch her but it's too late as the fall snaps her neck, killing her instantly, Peter goes down and takes off his mask as he approaches Gwen's body.

"Gwen... Gwen...please wake up" he said softly holding her close and cutting the web off of her.

Gwen doesn't breathe or move. Harry himself briefly going in and out of consciousness. At this point Death would be a blessing, even if he wouldn't be who he was before as he laid defeated half covered in glass and debris. Would Peter be merciful or slay the _monster_ he had become?

Peter laid Gwen's body down on the ground gently before climbing back up to where Harry was now standing in front of him.

Harry's eyes half kidded as he caught sight of Peter standing above him. He wouldn't blame him for ending his life if revenge was that strong in his heart for what his madness cost. With a slight breath, Harry closed his eyes, waiting for Peter to judge him. The light tears he began to shed little consolation for what he risked, lost and committed to avoid this terrible situation.

Why..." Peter asked softly as he began to move the debris off of Harry. "You could've told me about this... we could've worked it out without any of this happening!" he said tears beginning to well in his eyes slightly while his throat ached. 

"I'm sorry Pete.. so sorry.. " Harry managed to speak with what strength he had to spare. His own tears becoming heavier and apparent. He wished they were somewhere else that they could've prevented this sooner. Now, having Peter possibly and really leave him would be the last nail in his coffin.

"If I spare you and we find a way to reverse what the venom did to you, you gotta swear to me the Green Goblin dies... **NOT** the Harry Osborn I know," he said reaching down and taking Harry's hand into his own slowly helping him up as there fight sort of left him a bit dazed and off balance.

Harry tried to manage a nod before he fainted in Peter's arms again just as the wailing of approaching police sirens neared. Even if _Oscorp_ were to totally fall after all this, he wanted at least something good to rise from the ashes.

Peter pursed his lips as he slipped his mask back on before bringing Harry up to the roof, laying him down gently and he went back to grab Gwen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the story with some kinky humor thrown into it. Hope you have enjoyed the story, it has been one of my favorite projects to have worked on. Will have more Parksborn stories published in the future. Be sure to leave reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks!

Once Peter got Gwen, he came back up and laid her beside Harry, sitting down for a moment as he needed to regain himself.

Harry's breath stilled. He tried not to slip out of consciousness yet the fatigue from the battle and his own wounds made it an almost futile effort. Catching a glimpse of Gwen's lifeless body only made his heart shrink further in guilt. He'd caused so much chaos and hurt so many, he almost didn't think Peter still loved or could love him.

Peter stretched out and groaned out softly as his back made a audible pop and when he was ready he picked both Harry and Gwen's bodies up using his web to secure them both to him so he could use his arms to swing.

Harry's eyes fell shut as Peter carried his body and Gwen's while swinging above the series. The surroundings going black.

Once they got to a safe place, it being Peter's bedroom, he laid Harry on his bed before taking Gwen to the nearest hospital-despite it being far too late for her.

Harry stirred. His limbs still ached and his stomach growled hard even worse. Once his vision blurred, he found that he was in Peter's room. Trying not to think so hard, Harry figured he had to have been out for two weeks or more. The dread of all that happened due to his actions almost had him vomit in the waste basket near the bed.

After awhile, Peter swung in through the window his suit torn in random spots and some blood dripping from a cut on his chest. Seeing that Harry was awake, Peter pulled off his mask and looked at him.

"Oh hey babe, sleep good?" he asked sitting by his desk letting out a soft groan from how sore he was.

"Define good..." Harry said as he rubbed his eyes and gazed at the floor for a minute.

"She's gone, isn't she?" The question painful as it was to ask, he couldn't help but put it forward.

"Unfortunately yes..." he said with a soft sigh. "Its not your fault though... it was the goblin's," he said beginning to peel his suit off to patch himself up.

Harry winced as he got up off the bed.

"Need some help?" Fingers aching slightly as he bent them, yet for the man he loved, Harry would take far worse for him.

"Yes please," Peter said as he continued to pull his suit down groaning softly when some of his joints popped.

Harry looked around until he spotted the rubbing alcohol, bandages and gauze Peter kept handy on a shelf facing the bed.

"Sit down and I'll fix you up." Gingerly he helped slide the top half of the suit off as Peter settled himself as best he could.

Peter sat down. "You'd think after all the years of me being Spider-Man, I would be able to avoid attacks and stuff like that easier but nope still same old clumsy Peter Parker," he said as he took off his web shooters setting them on his desk.

"You took much more in school when we were kids, but even that didn't stop you." Harry chuckled slightly. "You're- we're only human Pete. Doesn't make you any less brave." He proceeded to wrap some gauze round Peter's torso, careful to apply light pressure.

Peter winced slightly when harry applied the light pressure.

"Yeah, but that's when we were kids. We only had to deal with Flash bullying us... now I've to deal with criminals... some crazy Russian guy who I dealt with in the past but now he's back in a giant mechanical rhino suit. I may look calm but if I'm being honest, half the stuff I do as Spider-Man scares the crap out of me."

"Can't blame you there. Everything I dealt with after my Dad's death was a nightmare and I had no damn clue I could equal, hell be better than him." Harry sighed nearly letting go of the scissors he was using. "I don't ever want to feel that again."

"The only reason I'm able to do what I do as Spider-Man half the time, is knowing that I have you to come home to at the end of the day," he admitted as he watched Harry finish patching him up.

Finally Harry was able to show a genuine smile and raised Peter's left hand towards his lips, kissing every knuckle. "I'll be damned if anything ever comes between us again."

"Nothing will, I'll make sure of it" he said pulling Harry into a soft hug as he let out a content sigh.

Harry let himself be enveloped in Peter's arms, tears he hadn't shed since that awful night finally came out as he rubbed his boyfriend's back.

After a minute relaxing into the embrace, Peter pulled back- his eyes lighting up with a idea.

"Hey babe wanna try these out?" he said picking up his web shooters. "I've some targets set up on the roof."

"Sure, why not. As long as you're up for it."

"Yeah lets do it," he said standing up. "But first I need to change," he said stripping the bottom half of his suit off wearing only black _Calvin Kline_ boxers and he went and changed into his normal street clothes.

* * *

Harry took the chance to wash up himself yet didn't have the strength to change his clothes yet. Coming back into the bedroom, he smiled seeing Peter as he often dressed. If he hadn't gone into science, modeling would've been a great career for him. "Ready?"

Peter nodded and slipped his web shooters on, picking Harry up and swinging up towards the roof.

The sun and breeze on his skin felt almost strange but nonetheless good as Harry took in the rooftop view. It was one nearly everyone took for granted-now for Harry it was the heaven he feared being shut out of. Wrenched from reality for a moment before Peter got his attention.

Peter slipped his web shooters off and slipped them onto Harry's wrists. "Alright, just aim and do what I do" he said with a nod.

Harry returned the nod and stood by Peter's left as he closely too note how he stood, focused on a target and how many seconds to fire at it. It reminded him of the Laser Tag games they played as boys only the stakes were not childish.

Peter nodded as he watched Harry fire at the targets with moderate accuracy.

"Not bad, but now I want you to try and hit me because if your fighting a enemy, their not gonna stand still." Peter stated walking over to where the targets were.

Harry took a deep breath, quickly noting how Peter stood and the language his body gave off. Calmly setting his feet on the cement roof before he took aim at Peter's feet and then his hands, to prevent him from countering his attacks.

Peter attempted to advance to _attack_ Harry, but was stuck in place from the webbing shot at his feet on the floor and his hands to the wall behind him.

He chuckled softly "Great job," he said with a smile.

"I studied a lot more besides college courses while I was gone." Harry chuckled back leaning his face in close to Peter's.

Peter softly pecked Harry's lips before easily ripping out of the webbing with his spider strength and he pulls harry closer by his hips.

Cupping Peter's cheeks, Harry returned the kiss. That bond he fought to keep together, feared losing and nearly destroyed against all odds wasn't snuffed out.

Peter smiled into the kiss his hands softly going down Harry's back towards his butt. "I missed this," he said softly after pulling back from the kiss.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Harry said settling his head over Peter's left shoulder and kissed the back of his neck.

* * *

Peter softly buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck softly gripping onto his hips as he felt Harry kiss the back of his neck.

"What are we gonna do now Pete? _OsCorp's_ down the drain and...the Big Apple's going to be so different now." Harry dreaded raising the topic but knew there was no going back after the incidents with Electro and the Green Goblin.

"I guess just be ourselves..." he said softly. "I'm not entirely sure," he said picking Harry up and bringing him back to his room.

"I don't care about _OsCorp_...what my Dad was doing...just a life with you in it." Harry brought Peter's body close to his. Hands moving over his body to ensure this wasn't a figment of a futile imaginary hope.

Peter gave a soft smile and stripped down to his boxers before laying on the bed with harry. " Wanna see if we can get you out of the goblin suit some of my clothes should fit you?"

He stretched his limbs out softly.

"You read my mind." Harry grinned as he pushed himself up, kneeling on his legs, waiting for Peter to undress him.

Peter sat up as well and began to strip Harry once he had the blonde's shirt off, he pushed Harry back onto the bed playfully, grabbing the waistband of the bottom half of the suit pulling the pants off.

Harry helped Peter in undoing the pants and squirmed as they worked together getting them off. "I'm gonna want to see yours on the floor too soon," he replied giving his boyfriend's cock a firm squeeze.

Peter bit his lip slightly as harry squeezed his cock. "Be a good boy and you will," he playfully teased before laying back in the bed.

Harry kicked the pants away and off the bed as he settled alongside Peter. He had been surprised to see how much his physical condition improved while he was in a coma and while his body took some bruises, Peter was still here to ease the lingering pain. His naked feet brushed up against Peter's while they looked at each other quietly.

"I love you," Peter spoke quietly while nuzzling up to Harry and he softly kisses the nape of Harry's neck.

"H-hey babe remember that skimpy bunny outfit you bought for me when we first started dating... but I never wore it?" he asked blushing softly.

"Holy shit, you seriously want to?" Harry almost guffawed at picturing Peter in it. "What're you waiting for? Gimme a good show." Harry pecked Peter's lips.

I'll be right back," he said getting up grabbing the outfit from his closet and he went into the bathroom to change into it.

Harry sat on the bed dumbfounded. He never believed Peter would wear that outfit, after all the nights he fantasized about him in it. The wait had him grinning ear to ear.

After a few seconds peter came back out in the outfit complete with the tail and ears and he went over to harry softly straddling his lap while facing him.

Harry blushed at the scene and played with the fake ears before playfully tugging at the tail. "You've no idea how I've wanted this to happen."

"I've an idea" he said holding something behind his back. "I mean we have been dating for quite awhile now, if anyone knows you its me" he said before softly beginning to sway his hips in a seductive manner.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked raising his hands to within and inch of Peter's hips while trying to see what the surprise was.

"Remember how you always wanted me to wear this completely commando?" he said showing him his own pair of boxers.

"Its so all you have to do is pull the outfit to the side and give it to me nice and hard," he said him wearing the outfit stirring up a kinky side he didn't know he had.

Snickering, Harry wasted no time in following his hormonal provocations. First grabbing Peter by his jaw and giving him a searing kiss. "You're lucky little Peter Rabbit, Daddy's gonna treat you well tonight."

Peter returned the kiss with the same intensity before pulling back and smirking softly "Well _Daddy_ better hurry because little peter rabbit is feeling a bit _needy_," he said reaching into Harry's boxers and grabbing his cock beginning to stroke it.

Harry fell upon Peter, the stirring more of an ego boost. Breaking the kiss briefly, he spit lubed his cock before pinning Peter on the mattress and pushing his member inside him.

Peter gasped as he felt Harry push his cock into him, the all too familiar feeling returning as he let out a moan now feeling Harry's full length inside of him.

Harry ran his tongue up Peter's neck towards his chin and gently bit it. "Missed you Peter Rabbit," he chided his friend before picking up momentum again.

* * *

"I've missed you too Daddy," he said in between letting out a few moans from Harry's thrusting. Peter then reached down and pulled out his own cock beginning to jerk off in time with Harry's pounding.

Harry drowned out Peter's moans, taking him intensely, loving the strained yet pleasure-enraptured face his boyfriend had.

Peter continued to jerk himself off, while occasionally letting out a few moans the bunny ears flopping with Harry's awesome thrusts.

"That's it, cum for me my little bunny..." Harry nibbled along Peter's neck bucking into him. The tight heat of his boyfriend's ass swept the turmoil away.

Peter then flipped him and Harry over to where he was on top and he pinned Harry to the bed, proceeding to ride him fast and hard.

"Fuck I'm close! Gonna shoot MY _webbing_ soon babe....aaahhh!!" Harry's fingers dug into Peter's waist, the coiling pressure in his cock about to burst out.

"So am I babe!" Peter moaned out as he continues to ride Harry, his hole clenching on his lover's cock some as his own cock leaks precum.

Harry reaches out towards Peter's arched cock, swiping some of his pre off the tip and lapping it up with his tongue. He smiled seeing how Peter shook his head with a bashful one of his own. Throwing his head back, Harry's groans rose like a High Striker. Five cum shots blasted off inside Peter's ass.

Peter moaned out loudly and slammed his butt down onto Harry's cock before he came on Harry's chest, some of his cum actually reaching Harry's cheek.

Harry lapped up the jizz that landed on his cheek. Peter's taste one nobody could come close to. "Damn you always power me with your soul, Pete..." he breathed before stroking his boyfriend's length briefly for a little laugh.

Peters cock twitched and peter blushed softly as he felt some cum leaking out of his hole. "Damn babe you filled me up good," he said grabbing his phone and reaching back taking a picture of the cum leaking out of his hole before showing Harry.

"Send me a copy, will help me get through days I don't see you." Though spent, the snapshot still had Harry hardened. Suddenly he jumped Peter and started to tickle his belly until the dorky hero was on his back, legs partly raised up.

Peter squealed slightly as Harry, jumped him but then he began to laugh as he felt harry tickle him he then tickled Harry's sides knowing that was his boyfriend weak spot and he continued to tickle him for as long as Harry continued the frivolous _assault_.

The tickle battle continued with neither wanting to let up or admit defeat so easily. Somehow Peter had the extra amount of will power and Harry ended up sprawled out trying to catch his breath as his boyfriend started to kiss him on the erogenous zones he knew drove Harry up the wall.

Peter gave a slight smirk as he then flipped Harry over, beginning to grope Harry's butt teasingly. His cock hardening again and sliding in between Harry's butt cheeks.

"Oh my...mmm I see why they say you can do whatever a spider does," Harry said gaping at Peter's entry. "God, you're fantastic!" He pulled Peter closer until their foreheads met. "Bring my walls down babe..."

Peter then began pounding into Harry as hard as he could, the tip of his cock reaching Harry's prostate.

"Yes.. yes... aahh gimme it!" Harry moaned letting his legs fall over Peter's shoulders now. Everything he had done previously now was trivial and foolish, it nearly cost him being with the one person who really cared for him. As Peter's face quickly contorted with the coming of his next warm spunk wave, Harry jerked himself off, pushing Peter's face as close to his cock as possible.

Peter groaned softly as he continued to thrust his cock, twitching slightly as he managed to take the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth, sucking on it as he pounded into him.

"Drink me up baby, fuck me deep. Your mouth's so sweet..." Harry murmured as he grabbed the back of Peter's head while clutching the bed spread with the other. Their final detonation only ten seconds away.

After a while, Peter thrusted in deep and began filling Harry up with a larger load then usual. Harry clutched Peter close to him as his juicy shots filled him up. He wanted to prolong the joy and have his boyfriend inside him. Peter smiled as he laid close to Harry in a spooning position as he kept his cock inside him. Harry turned his head and kissed Peter. Having their bodies joined together again gave him more serenity than he ever felt since coming home and even after all the horrific madness. 

Peter softly grinded his hips against Harry's butt as they just laid there in each others embrace.

Gently petting Peter's head, Harry quietly reveled in their shared body warmth, watching their chests rise and fall like waves. He bit his lower lip pondering a question that was bouncing back and forth in his brain.

"Pete, do you remember that day in my office...when you were proposing to me?"

"Yeah, while I was there swiping the venom, I got this out of your office" he said showing him the ring made out of his spider emblem. "I would never forget that," he said softly nuzzling his face in Harry's chest.

Harry mildly gasped in disbelief on seeing the ring again. Giggling at Peter's nose tickling his chest, Harry took the ring out of the case and put it on. Taking his boyfriend's hands in his, lowering his lips down to Peter's forehead again.

"I'm really eager to become Harry Parker now."

Peter smiled softly as he looked up at Harry. "I cant wait either," he said softly.

"It'll be the best day in our lives," Harry concurred as he pulled the blanket overtop of them. "For now Tiger, let's get down for some cuddling time."

**Author's Note:**

> I love the chemistry between Andrew Garfield and Dane DeHaan in the second movie. To all fellow fans who ship Peter & Harry, hope you enjoy this. My apologies to the Gwen Stacy lovers out there.


End file.
